In With the New
by Michi4
Summary: AU: In a house that rents rooms out to college students, Sango is the only female tenant now that Kikyo’s moved out. Now a new girl’s moving into Kikyo’s room: COMPLETE!...HumorDramaRomance Sequal up!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting and Greeting

**In With the New**

I do not own Inuyasha… THERE I SAID IT!

A/N: So, I hope you all R+R and enjoy it. I didn't want to give too much away in the summary. This is my 3rd Inuyasha Fanfic, but the first of an Alternate Universe, but I've read many other Inu fics, so I know how this all goes down. Lol…Your reviews are much appreciated. You readers are what make writing this worth it. I will do my best to entertain you! Bare with me, you know how opening chapters are; gotta establish everything! Hehe.  
Thank you, Michi

Chapter 1: Meeting and Greeting

That bastard. _He_ made her leave him by getting her kicked out…and she blamed him for not defending her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Why did everything have to go so terribly wrong? She misunderstood and refused to hear him out. He turned and locked himself in his room. He didn't feel like socializing with ANY of his roommates.

About 2 weeks Later, Kikyo's room was finally sold.

Kagome packed up the last of her belongings. She was excited about renting her own room. She was a freshman in college and it was her first time living on her own. Her mother didn't try to hold her back. She knew her daughter well, and trusted she would do better than just fine on her own. She helped Kagome with the last of her possessions. She had gone to see her potential room around two weeks ago. A nice elderly woman, Kaede, was the manager of the home. She had showed her the room. It wasn't too large, but it was plenty of space for her. She had room to put in her desk, and it came with a dresser and a twin-sized bed. It made her feel better about not having to move so many things to her new place. She wanted to get situated as soon as possible in order to be settled in by the time the fall semester started. It was a plus that the place was down the street from her work and college. There was even a pool in the backyard! It was absolutely perfect and she just had to take it. She hadn't met any of the other students who lived in the other rooms, but she knew she would get to know them soon, as friendly as she is. Kagome hugged her grandfather, brother, and mother goodbye and told them that she would visit as often as she could and they could call her anytime. The movers would be at her new place already with her boxes and desk. She had to leave to meet them in time.

Sango pulled up into the driveway and was anxious to meet her new roommate. She heard from Kaede that she would finally not have to be the only female student in the house. It was great news, since living with five guys just wasn't pleasant half the time. She hated it when they left the seat up, didn't throw out the trash, didn't clean the bathrooms, refill the toilet paper, or after they took a shower the floor would be soaking wet. Kaede was lucky she was the manager; she got her own bathroom and didn't have to share anything except the kitchen.

Sango made her way down the hall and saw the door to the new room open at the end of the hall. She tapped on the door and the new girl spun around. "Oh, Kikyo, I'm sorry, I thought you were moved out fully already." Sango replied.

"Kikyo? Who is she? My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm just moving in, didn't Kaede tell you?"

Sango paused for a minute. This girl resembled Kikyo, but was nothing like her. She wasn't as pale and her eyes were slightly bigger and brighter. Not to mention her voice sounded much different. "I feel so embarrassed, looks like I messed up my first impression." She thought to herself. She finally responded to Kagome, "It's really nice to meet you. I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. Kikyo was the girl who had this room before you did. It's good to have another girl tenant here." Kagome shrugged off Sango's mistaking her for someone else, "It's nice to meet you, too. Are you a student at the college down the street also?" "Yes," she replied, "it's my sophomore year." "Oh, that's great! I'm a freshman. Maybe you can show me around before I start. That way I won't get lost." Kagome suggested. "Sure," Sango said, "how about I help you unpack?"

"Thank you so much!"

Sango noticed Kagome didn't have very many things to unload. "That's the last of it." Kagome said with a sigh of relief. It was about 100 degrees outside and air conditioning felt good when coming out of such heat. She wiped the beads of sweat that rested on her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'll get us some lemonade from the fridge." Sango stated and left the room. Kagome looked over her boxes and realized one was missing. She remembered she left it in her trunk and went out to get it. "I'll be right back." She told Sango as she passed the kitchen.

"It's heavier than I thought." Kagome said to herself as she tried to lift the box labeled "everything else." She carried it to the porch and nearly tripped over the step when she felt someone take the box out of her hands. "Be careful. We wouldn't want a pretty girl like you hurting yourself now would we?" She heard a male voice say. "Thank you." she meekly replied. "Don't be shy," he said, "I'm Miroku by the way."

"I'm Kagome."

He was a tall young man with black hair that was tied back into a small pony tail. He proceeded to carry the box to her room. "I hope that wasn't too heavy for you." She stated. "Not at all." He replied, taking a kind hold of her hand. Sango stood in the doorway with the lemonade. "I see you've met Miroku already," she stated, "hey, would you mind doing your own dishes please? There weren't ANY clean glasses." "Ah, Sango! What a lovely sight as always." He stated with a big grin. He opened his arms for a hug. She glared at him. "I best be on my way," he said, "It was nice to meet you Lady Kagome." Sango handed Kagome the lemonade and stated, "when you know him as long as I have, you learn that he doesn't just want an innocent hug." "Can I see your room?" Kagome asked Sango. "Sure," she answered, "right this way."

Sango's room was painted pink and she had a huge boomerang hanging on her wall. "Interesting decoration you have here," Kagome complimented, "do they let you paint your room?" "Yes, but it comes out of the deposit. I don't mind though. I just don't want to stare at plain white walls." She answered. "I see," Kagome replied as she glanced around the room, "who is this?" Sango smiled dearly at the framed photo, "that is my brother, Kohaku. I miss him. I hardly get to visit him. He's the only family I have." Kagome felt saddened, "I have a younger brother, too. His name's Souta." "How nice, so we have something in common." Sango said with a smile. There was a knock on Sango's door. Both girls turned around. In the doorway stood a tall, scruffy looking guy with pointy ears and long, black hair tied into a high pony tail. "Say-" he began and then he noticed Kagome, "well, who have we got here?" He looked Kagome over with his blue eyes. "I'm Koga." He introduced himself. Kagome shook his hand and gave her name. "Sango, have you seen mutt-face?" He asked. Sango sighed. She didn't like having to answer him when he referred to her friend that way. She knew the two had their differences with each other. She replied, "Inuyasha is at work. Is there something I can help you with?" "I need the speakers from my computer that he borrowed. I have to listen to this historical thing online and I can't hear it without 'em." Koga stated. "I can help you," Kagome chimed in, "you can borrow my speakers." She went to her room and got them out of the box labeled "Computer stuff" and returned with them quickly. Koga was happy to see Kagome so eager to help him. He thought he was falling in love with her already.

"Well, you've met almost everyone." Sango said as she leaned her head out the door to look down the hall. "Did you see a black Toyota outside?" She asked Kagome. "No, why?" She asked. "Okay, the guy across the hall from you, his name is Naraku. He's not very friendly…he got Kikyo, the last girl that lived in your room, kicked out of the house. Just stay out of his way and I think you should be fine." Sango warned. Kagome grew worried. "Don't look so down, Kagome," she said, "I want you to feel at home here. Besides, Kaede didn't kick her out. The owner of the house, Sesshomaru, only did it because Naraku pays the most rent here because he has the biggest room." Kagome nodded to say she understood. "I met the owner of the house before I moved in and he didn't seem all that friendly either." She said to Sango. "Oh, no one really sees him much. I wouldn't worry about him," Sango replied, "He just has a cold exterior. More of a business man really. He's just serious I guess. No one knows him better than Inuyasha though."

"Why is that?"

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older, half brother."

"Who is this Inuyasha? Koga mentioned him earlier."

Sango smiled at Kagome's curiosity, "well, he's rough around the edges, but he's only aggressive around Koga, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. He's been a bit of a loner lately, so I don't know when you'll be able to meet him."

"Thank you very much, Sango, for helping me unpack." Kagome obliged. "It's no problem at all. Come over to my room if you need anything or just want to hang out," Sango said, "I have to go to work now. It was very nice to get to know you, Kagome." "Same here. Bye." She waved. She had a few minutes to dress for work. She decided she would ride her bike, since work was so close.

Kagome is a hostess at a four star restaurant. She dresses in a uniform; black pants and any white or black shirt as long as it didn't show any midriff skin. She preferred to wear a button down, collar shirt, that way she couldn't make a mistake in what she wore to work. Her clothes fit her figure perfectly. Her job is to greet the guests and seat them at their tables. A lot of the people are upper class, so they are rude to her and are picky with where they were placed. It was ridiculous, she thought. These people are just going to eat, why does it matter where they sit? She sighed. She took reservations at the front desk when she wasn't greeting people. The front desk was right by the host stand. Eri was the other hostess on duty and was one of Kagome's closest friends. "We have to have a room-warming get together for you and invite Yuka and Ayumi to your new place." Eri happily suggested. "Sounds great." Kagome agreed. Hojo, another fellow host, came up to Kagome. He was relieving her of her shift now. Kagome grabbed her purse and was about to clock out. Eri nudged Hojo. He cleared his throat and went up to Kagome, "are you free Saturday night?" "Yes, actually." She answered with a smile. "Would you like to go to the movies?" Before Kagome could reply the manager approached them, "Miss Higurashi, did Hojo tell you, you're free to go home?" "Yes, Sir." She said and nodded. "Okay, then have a goodnight." The manager said and went on his way. Hojo stood staring at Kagome, waiting in anticipation that she would say yes. "She would really like to go to the movies." Eri answered for Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened. She could see Hojo brighten up and before she could say another word, a few customers came in and Hojo told her, "see you Saturday," then went to help them.

Kagome waltzed onto the porch of her new home just before seven in the evening. She was tired and wished she had driven her car. Riding her bike turned out to be more of an effort after a long, hard day at work. Sure, it seemed like an easy job, but arranging tables for large parties, running around the restaurant picking up menus, cleaning the bathrooms, and making sure the flow of the restaurant was going well and dealing with rude people can take a toll on someone. She just wanted to get inside and go to sleep. Unpacking all morning had also burned her out. She shut the door behind her and locked it, then realized that someone was asleep at the dining table. She sighed with relief that she hadn't awakened the person by opening and closing the front door. She noticed that this young man was someone she hadn't met yet. He had long, silver hair. Were those dog ears? She thought to herself. Curiously, she wanted to get a closer look. His head was turned to the side as he rested on his arms that were crossed over the table top. Kagome felt silly, but she really wanted to touch his pointy ears. She put a hand on each ear and lightly petted them with her fingers. "Now that that's out of my system." She thought to herself. Lucky for her, he was currently in a deep sleep. "Kagome, what are you doing?" She heard Kaede ask from behind her.

A/N: Lol, I just had to let Kagome and Inuyasha meet in the same manner!...well, sort of. I think I will leave this chapter at this. It's long enough. Please Review! Ok, I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: People Are Strange

**In With the New**

A/N: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. We know this already. ;

Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter!

InuKag909: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! It was much appreciated and motivated me to write this chapter faster!

**Chapter 2: People Are Strange**

Last Chapter

Kagome moves into her new room she is renting out of a house for students. She meets Sango, Miroku, Koga…and Inuyasha; well, she saw him asleep and decided to pet his doggie ears…

Continue

Kagome wasn't sure if Kaede saw what she was doing just now. Nevertheless, she was embarrassed for doing such a careless and stupid thing. Why couldn't she control herself better! _Am I blushing?_ She thought next. _OH, NO! I bet my cheeks are pink! _How was she going to get herself out of this one? She smiled nervously with her eyes closed. Inuyasha stirred slightly. She noticed and panicked inside. _What if I woke him? This is the longest anyone has ever not spoken. Say something!_ Kaede spoke instead, "run along now, child, lest ye wake him." Kagome nodded and went straight to her room. She felt only slightly relieved. Kaede had let her off the hook, but still she was caught acting like a kid petting a puppy. What if he had woken up? How was she going to explain that one? She shook off the thought. He hadn't woken up, but her heart was still pounding.

Inuyasha sat up in his chair. He looked around him and no one was in sight. _Damn it._ He had fallen asleep at the dining table again. He wouldn't have nodded out if he hadn't been working all day and didn't suffer from insomnia. He remembered getting his mail and sitting down to read his bank statement…the next thing he knew, he felt someone tugging on his ears. He thought maybe it was Miroku fucking around with him for falling asleep like that. But, no one was around. He shrugged it off, he must've been dreaming because he also thought he saw Kikyo.

Kagome changed out of her work clothes and into comfortable pink pajama pants and matching shirt. She sat alone in her room. About a hundred cable channels and nothing was on television! ; She tried reading and going online, but she was bored. She sighed. She missed her mother, grandpa, and Souta. She got up and opened her door to get a snack out of the kitchen when she nearly bumped into Naraku in the hallway. He had his arm up, part of his sleeve covering his face. The guy gave her the creeps, but she smiled anyway and said "sorry." He just kept walking, seeming annoyed.

_That woman...she looked like Kikyo…_

She heard the front door open, then close. In the kitchen, she got herself a muffin. She couldn't get her encounter with Naraku out of her mind only because he just seemed so rude. "Hey, Kagome!" Kagome jumped with a start and nearly dropped her butter knife. "Oh, I'm sorry I startled you." Koga said in a concerned voice. "It's alright," she replied, "How are you?" "Pretty good, now that I've seen you. Thanks again for lending me your speakers. Let me know if you need them back." He stated with a big smile. She responded with a nod, "Will do." "So, are you doing anything this Saturday night? 'Cause we wanted to throw you a party to welcome you as our new roomie." "Oh, you don't have to do that for me. I feel plenty welcome." She answered. "Well, just give it a thought. I'm sure Sango will mention it to you again. See you around, Kagome."

Kagome went to work early the next day. When she got home, Sango caught her just as she was passing her room. "Did Koga mention our plans for you?" She asked. Kagome tried to reply, but Sango pleaded, "Oh, Kagome, you just have to let us throw a party for you as soon as we can! It'll be a pool party and summer's almost over." Sango had her hands clasped together and her brown eyes looked hopeful. "Sounds like fun." Kagome said with a cheerful smile. She could always reschedule with Hojo; after all, it wasn't like it was a date or anything. Besides, she lived with these people. She had to get along with them. "Great! Do you want to go swimsuit shopping with me? I don't know how comfortable you'd feel around the guys. Miroku would be the only guy trying to grope you, but I won't let him." Sango said. Kagome smiled with her eyes closed, thinking, _comforting, knowing Miroku would try to grab me. I better buy some shorts and a one piece suit!_ "Oh, Sango, would you invite Naraku?" She asked. Sango looked at Kagome strangely. She wasn't expecting that kind of question. "Not unless you wanted him there…" Sango said in an uncertain tone.

"Oh, no! I mean, he's creepy is all. I was hoping he wouldn't be there. I kinda ran into him in the hallway and he just glared at me."

"It would only be Koga, Miroku, you and I, and _maybe_ Inuyasha. If you have friends you want to invite, they're welcome to come."

Kagome thought it over. She couldn't invite Eri, Yuka or Ayumi because she had to break seeing a movie with Hojo and they wouldn't like that she did it to hang out with her other friends. Kagome spoke with a half smile, "I want to get acquainted with just my roommates. So, I can invite my friends over another time." "Okay, then. I have to go to work now, but afterward we'll go shopping for sure." Sango assured. Kagome nodded in agreement with a bright smile. With that, the two parted ways.

Kagome set up her stereo and put in one of her favorite CD's. She started dancing around to the upbeat music, cleaning her room, and singing along.

Inuyasha sat in his room eating ramen when his ears picked up on music playing down the hall. He knew for damned sure Naraku wasn't listening to that kinda tune. Was it coming from Kikyo's room? Sango wasn't home, and Miroku didn't listen to that kinda stuff. Miroku was his best friend and Inuyasha knew every CD he owned. It had to be coming from Kikyo's room. Why didn't anyone tell him they got a new room mate?

He made his way down the hall, listening intently. He could hear a girl's voice humming along. He caught Kikyo's scent. If she had come back, she was in an awfully damn good mood and didn't even bother to tell him she was visiting. Something was off about the scent though. "Feh." Of course he could still smell Kikyo's scent; it probably hadn't left the room entirely yet.

"Kikyo, when the hell did you get back?" Inuyasha blurted from the doorway. The dark-haired girl spun around with her hands on her hips and retorted, "Kikyo! My name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" His amber eyes widened. He looked over the girl in front of him. She sure as hell wasn't Kikyo. "Who do you think you are anyway, barging into my room?" She snapped. "I can't believe I mistook YOU for her. You're not even remotely similar!" He said in a pissed off tone and left. Kagome couldn't believe how rude he was to her. He didn't even introduce himself, but she knew he was Inuyasha. She still felt embarrassed about touching his ears earlier. Things just were not starting off right with him.

She followed behind him, put a hand on his shoulder, and said angrily, "hey! What's your problem?" "Get off my back!" He ordered, taking her hand of his shoulder, as he turned to face her. "Not until you apologize!" She demanded.

"For what!"

"Barging into my room!"

"I wouldn't have gone in there if you hadn't been playing your damn music so fucking loud!"

"It wasn't even that loud! APOLOGIZE!"

"NEVER!"

Koga heard the commotion outside of his room and opened his door to see what was going on. "Hey dog shit, why are you bothering my Kagome!" He yelled. "Get your bitch away from me!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing at Kagome. Kagome stood there, wide eyed and jaw-dropped. She couldn't believe this! "I'm NOT his bitch! I'm not even his woman!" She cried. She was infuriated now.

"Whatever! JUST FUCK OFF!

"Don't talk to Kagome that way!"

"You're just asking to get the shit knocked out of you, mangy wolf!"

"Try me, Mutt!"

Inuyasha and Koga threw insults at each other back and forth. Kagome decided this wasn't worth an apology. She sighed heavily and went back to her room. "Now you did it, you made Kagome leave!" Koga scolded. Inuyasha growled, "I don't give a shit," then, went to his room.

Kagome sat in her room, staring at the wall across from the double doors that led to the pool in the backyard. The sunlight reflected off the pool water and filtered through the mini-blinds on the glass windows on the doors, causing the water's illuminating reflection to dance on the wall she was staring at. Why was Inuyasha such a jerk to her? And how DARE Koga call her his woman!

Just then, Sango knocked on the door, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Ready to go out?" Sango asked with a friendly smile as Kagome answered the door. "Sure am." She said. Kagome had a smile on her face, but something about her countenance seemed half-hearted. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked with a look of serious concern. "I met Inuyasha today." Kagome answered as she looked down at the floor. She was more angry than upset at how things had gone. "That bad, huh?" Sango inquired. "Well, it was strange really," Kagome began, "I don't know how things went like that. He mistook me for Kikyo and got all pissed when I got upset! When HE came into MY room! Then, Koga called me his woman and tried to defend me, but it didn't help. They just ended up attacking each other, so I've just been in my room since." Kagome sighed heavily after spilling her feelings to Sango. "I'm sure Inuyasha was just embarrassed for mistaking you for his ex-girlfriend. Also, Koga and Inuyasha don't get along." Sango explained. _He mistook me for his ex-girlfriend? He must really miss her._ _I wonder who this Kikyo person is now._ Kagome thought and replied, "When you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad." "Glad I could shed some light on the situation." Sango said and the two girls went shopping together.

Kagome bought a one piece, pastel-yellow bathing suit with a white floral design going up the side. Sango's was also a one piece suit, but was two-toned a light pink and a darker pink. It was Thursday night. Tomorrow at work, she would have to tell Hojo she couldn't make it to the movies with him. As she was falling asleep later that night, she heard strange music, or maybe even chanting, coming from Naraku's room. It was creepy as hell. She looked in the direction of her door. She wondered if anyone else could hear it. She didn't dare get out of bed to see, so she rolled over, and put a pillow over her head. Sleep eventually came.

Kagome came into work late in the afternoon. Eri was on shift again and so was Hojo. Eri was on break and Kagome took the opportunity to turn him down. "Hojo," she said. "Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't make it to the movies tomorrow night."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I think I'm catching a cold." Kagome said as she "sneezed." Hojo looked genuinely concerned. Kagome wasn't sure why, it's not like she would die if she had a cold. "I understand. You should get home as soon as you can and rest." He suggested. "Yeah, but I need the money, though." She replied. Just then, Eri came back from her break and Hojo had to take his. When Hojo came back from his break he handed Kagome a few things, "Here, take this herb as a tea every night before you go to sleep. Drink this glass of orange juice now within the next half hour. Both will boost your immunity. Oh, and here's some chicken soup. You can go on your break now." Kagome sweat dropped and smiled with her eyes closed. ; "Thank you very much, Hojo. I'll make it up to you!" She replied. While she was on break, Eri approached Kagome. "Wow, I didn't know Hojo was your boyfriend!"

"He isn't. What made you think that?"

"He gave you all that stuff, Kagome. That was so sweet of him!"

Kagome just laughed nervously. It's not that it wasn't sweet of him, it was just unnecessary. Kagome felt bad about telling Hojo she was sick, but she also said she would make it up to him.

Kagome got home and heated herself up another T.V. dinner. All she seemed to live off of lately was instant food. "Hey! I was just about to start a movie, you want to join?" Sango asked Kagome when she came into the kitchen. "Sure!" She replied and followed Sango to her room.

When the movie ended, Kagome asked Sango, "Say, do you hear any strange sounds or music coming from Naraku's room?" Sango shook her head, "no, why?" "Because last night I heard it and it sounds like he's summoning demons in there or something!" Kagome said in a freaked out tone. Sango muted the T.V. to listen. If Kagome could hear the music and she was across from him, then Sango should be able to hear it, since her room is next to his. All was quiet. "Are you afraid?" Sango asked her. "No, it's not like I think he's going to come into my room in the middle of the night or anything." Kagome replied. "Okay then, if it doesn't scare you…" Sango said, then, spoke in a whisper, "He's a weird guy, maybe he just likes odd music." _Maybe…_Kagome thought.

At around three AM Kagome heard the strange sound again from Naraku's room. "There it is again!" She thought aloud. She got up and opened the door quietly. She went to Sango's room and opened the door. If she knocked, Naraku would hear that she was up. She lightly stepped toward Sango's bed and shook her and whispered, "Sango." The person in the bed just rolled over. She didn't want to be loud, so Kagome flicked on the light and saw…INUYASHA! "ACK!" She blurted. She must've gone one door too far. He sat up, the light irritating his sensitive eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked up surprised to see the new girl at his bedside. "What the hell!" He shouted. "Sorry! I was trying to get to Sango's room and the hallway was dark, I missed her room. Goodnight!" Kagome exclaimed, ran out the door, and into her room.

A/N: Hope you liked this chappie. It's not very long, but I thought I'd leave it here for now. Next Chapter: The Pool Party and some more IY and Kagome moments lol…Thank you again for reading and/or reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

**In With the New**

A/N: I do NOT own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.….oh, I looked at some T and M-rated IY fics cuz I wasn't sure exactly what the contents of these ratings contained and, well, now I'm pretty sure, so I rated mine a T for a li'l citrus later in the story I have planned, LOL cuz it's not going to be anything like those M-rated stories! So, don't expect THAT much from me, but, if at anytime you readers feel that this is not eventually rated what I have said, then please let me know in a review. I won't know if you don't review! THANK YOU! Michi4.

**Chapter 3: Encounters of the Mischievous Kind **

Kagome jumped under the covers. She was so embarrassed! She heard her door fly open. _Why didn't I lock the door? _She thought, then she heard Inuyasha say, "did you do that to get even with me!" She threw the blankets off her and shot back, "what's that suppose to mean! It was an honest accident!" "Feh." He snorted as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"It was! Why would ANYONE sneak into someone's room late at night!"

"Someone wanting to get even because I didn't apologize to you yesterday!"

"Lower your voice!"

"You, shut up!"

In her loudest voice she shouted, "SIT!" To her surprise he did. He sat at her desk chair. She didn't think he would actually listen. _She's scary when she's angry._ He thought to himself. He glared at her and grumbled curses under his breath. "I'm sorry," she said as she got up to shut her door. "But, I just need to explain." "Keh" was his only response. He just sat with his arms crossed, looking in her direction, and waited for her to speak. "I was trying to find Sango because," her voice became a low whisper, "I've been hearing eerie sounds coming from Naraku's room." "I don't give a shit what he does." He spat. "I was just telling you why I ended up in your room." She expressed dryly. "Forget it." He said as he stood up to leave. "Are you-" she began, but, decided to keep quiet. He stopped and turned to face her. "Am I what?" He asked. _Did he have to sound so mean?_ She thought. "Nothing. Nevermind." She said.

"No. What?"

"It's nothing."

"What was it?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to join us at the pool party." She finally said. "It's not like I have anything else better to do." He replied as he exited the room.

o0o0o0o****

After showering, Kagome dressed in her new bathing suit. It was noon and Sango was already in the backyard preparing snacks. Kagome opened the backdoor in her room, which led to the pool in the large backyard. The pool was long and wide. At the shallow end of the pool, a few feet away from Kagome's backdoor, were the steps of the pool, which were the length of the width of the pool. There were "seats" at each corner of the pool. It really was a gorgeous sight. Flat, smooth, gray stones made up the area around the pool and the floor of the pool was painted a deep blue. The sunlight glistened off the surface of the pure water. "Kagome!" She heard Koga say from behind her as she was scooped up into his arms. As he carried her over to the deep end, she cried, "Put me down! I'm gonna fall!" "Ready to jump in?" He asked with a grin. "Hey, pathetic wolf!" Inuyasha said in a gruff tone from behind him, "didn't you hear Kagome tell you to let her go?" Koga turned to face Inuyasha and replied angrily, "What do you care, shit face?" Koga put Kagome down and shoved Inuyasha. Kagome took a few steps back. Inuyasha pushed him back harder, causing Koga to crash into Kagome. She let out a shriek as she lost her balance and fell into the pool. She felt someone yank her out of the water. It was Inuyasha. He scolded her, "stupid girl! Why didn't you fuck off, instead of staying behind him!" She pushed him away from her and retorted, "I can swim, thank you!" Koga then chimed in, "Hey, Jerk, _**I** _was gonna help her out, you didn't have to knock me out of the way!"

Kagome wrapped a towel around her and decided it was best to just sit on the lawn chair by the pool and keep away from Inuyasha and Koga. She re-applied sun block, put on sun glasses, and relaxed. She took a sip of her lemonade now and then. Sango noticed Kagome and commented, "This isn't much of a pool party if you don't get in." "It's not much of _anything_!" Inuyasha remarked from across the pool as he floated in an inner tube. His red swimming trunks were still wet from having jumped in after Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "You're not helping!" "Yeah, shit head, you're not helping." Koga sneered at Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Koga's head under water and he flipped over Inuyasha's inner tube. "Alcohol could make it more interesting." Miroku suggested as he looked over Sango. He had just joined them when he got off work and wore dark blue swimming trunks. "I think music would work better." Sango replied and she brought out a stereo.

Kagome stood at the end of the diving board. "Move, Inuyasha! I want to dive in!" She yelled. "No! I'm NOT moving!" He shouted. "Fine, then!" She warned. He saw her shadow falling toward him. "Idiot!" He called as she splashed beside him. She laughed at him. His silver hair was wet, matted down, and he flattened his cute ears. He was pissed, but she didn't care. "What's the matter, Mutt-Face doesn't like the water? Not used to baths are you, dog turd?" Koga joked. "Ha-ha! I dare you to come say that to my face!" Inuyasha threatened. "Come on now. You're not making Kagome's welcoming party very pleasant." Miroku stated. "Oh, shut up, Miroku! I can't believe you stopped flirting with Sango long enough to tell us that!" Inuyasha remarked.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she swam around the blue-green inner tube he had been floating on for most of the time. She asked. He looked at her with his amber eyes and replied, "could you stop fucking swimming around me! What do you want?" "Are you attending the university up the street?" She asked as she bobbed in one place.

"Yeah, everyone who lives here is. Why?"

"What year are you in?"

"Junior."

"I probably won't have any classes with you then."

"I don't know, I have to take this one course I had been avoiding since my freshman year, but I have to take it now if I'm ever gonna be a senior."

"What class is it?"

"Why are you asking so many damn questions?" He snapped. "Never mind, then." She said as she swam away. "Smooth." Miroku jeered from behind Inuyasha. "Would you mind your own damn business?" He growled. Miroku put up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying you're not going to get any that way." "Any what?" Inuyasha naively asked. "You're not getting anywhere with Kagome! Don't even try!" Koga warned from his spot at the back corner of the pool. "Shut the fuck up, Koga!" Inuyasha shot back. "It's not like Koga's winning any points either." Miroku added. "Drop it, Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he pushed himself away.

Kagome was over by the chips and dip. Inuyasha came up beside her. "Sengoku Jidai." He said. She looked at him confused. "The class I'm taking." He muttered. "Oh! I'm taking that class, too! At what time do you have it?" She excitedly said. "Noon" was his short answer. "I'm having that class with you then!" She chirped. He looked at her with an apathetic expression. She glanced down at the floor and questioned, "Why were you putting off taking a class on the Feudal Era?" He shrugged and answered, "History's not really my thing."

Miroku walked over to Sango and asked, "so, Sango, want to watch a movie in my room after this?" "Sure. I'll invite Kagome, too!" She said as she waved at Kagome. Miroku sweat dropped, but then thought, _being in the company of two women is always better than none. _"Wipe that grin off your face, pervert!" She scolded. "Why, Sango, what ever do you mean?" He innocently replied. "I know what you're thinking because your hand is on my rear!" She shouted as she slapped him. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga winced when they saw and heard her hand make contact with his cheek.

The sun was setting. The bright, blue sky was now an orange, reddish, deepening purple. "I've got to head out," Koga said, "I've got a late shift." He stepped out of the pool and wrapped a brown towel around his green swimming trunks. "Good riddance!" Inuyasha remarked from the deep end, still floating on the inner tube. Koga threw off his towel and went over to the deep end. Inuyasha laughed as he saw Koga charge at him. Then, Koga popped Inuyasha's inner tube. "Jackass!" Inuyasha shouted, "You're gonna pay for that!" Koga walked out of the pool and leaned down toward Kagome, "I'll see you later, Kagome." He said as he held her hands. "Bye, Koga." She replied, her eyes closed with a nervous smile. "Hey, you fucking jerk! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled as he got out of the pool. "See you around, Mutt!" Koga shouted as he took off. _He's a fast runner_, Kagome noticed. "Feh! What do you see in that guy?" Inuyasha angrily commented. "What do you mean?" She asked. He went on, "How can you stand him? What exactly do you two have going on?" "Inuyasha! What kind of girl do you think I am? I don't even really KNOW him!" She said, insulted. He just walked away from her. She followed him, which probably wasn't a good idea. Sango and Miroku sat quietly watching the two's argument develop. "You know, that really wasn't any of your business to be asking me something like that in the first place!" She said from behind him. He turned around angrily, "then why did you feel the need to explain anything to me?"

"I don't!"

"Okay, then why are you following me!"

"I'm not! I have a right to defend myself when I guy makes a rude remark like that and challenges my self respect!"

(Inuyasha and Kagome arguing in the background.) "Want to get out of here?" Miroku asked Sango. "Gladly, I'd rather be watching a movie than this." She replied grimly. They left and Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even notice. Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes, if he didn't know any better; he'd think those were tears starting to rim the bottom of her eyes. She peered up at him, for a moment, his golden eyes seemed to soften. "You're such a jerk!" She fumed. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, "What did you call me!" He suddenly turned away from her and noticed that Sango and Miroku had left. "What is it?" She irritably asked. Kagome looked around. She noticed there was no one around, too. She blushed slightly thinking, _how embarrassing that we were arguing and didn't even see that the party was over. _She felt like crying out of frustration. Inuyasha was nothing but rude to her, yet she wanted to get to know him. What was it about him that was so attractive? She wondered. His words interrupted her thoughts, "What the hell are you staring at?" She covered her cheeks with her hands._ I was staring! I think I'm blushing!_ She thought. She was blushing and panicked slightly, but he didn't notice. He shrugged it off and said, "We better go in." She nodded in agreement.

Kagome hugged her pillow. She had showered and changed into her pajamas. She was worn out from the day. She wanted to join Miroku and Sango in watching a movie, but she had missed the first half of it and decided to relax in her room instead. She soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha paced up and down the hallway. Each time he got closer to Kagome's room, he would find himself going back to his.

Sango stood up from the couch. She was leaving Miroku's room now that the movie had finished. "Sango, stay." He said in a sly tone. "You've been groping me throughout the movie. I've had enough. My hand hurts from slapping you so much!" She stated. She opened the door to leave and was surprised to see Inuyasha out in the hallway. She smiled lightly at him. He was startled himself. _Damn._ He thought. _How am I gonna explain this one, my room's the other way…_Sango's room was across from Miroku's and Inuyasha was blocking her way. "Excuse me." She politely said as she passed him. She pretended that she didn't notice where he was headed and went to her room. She was also tired from swimming all day and didn't really care what was going on. She just wanted to get to bed.

Miroku saw Inuyasha in the hallway. He smirked and teased, "Are you going _to_ or coming _from_ Kagome's room." "Shut up, you pervert!" Inuyasha snapped. "Aw, she won't let you in? You want some pointers?" Miroku added. Inuyasha hit him on the back of the head and headed back toward his room. Miroku sighed and went after Inuyasha, "I was just kidding." "Whatever. Just forget it." Inuyasha replied. "Goodnight, then." Miroku said to his best friend. Inuyasha simply said "'night" and shut his door behind him. He decided to just get some rest, since Kagome was probably upset with him anyway.

Sunday morning. For the first time since she moved in, Kagome had slept through out the entire night. It had been a quiet night, since there weren't any sounds coming from Naraku's room.

Kagome worked for most of the day. She came home and went straight to her room. She didn't feel like socializing with anyone after dealing with rude people at work all day. She just wanted to nestle in her bed and watch a movie. School was starting soon and she wanted to relax before she had to cram for tests and stay up late studying and doing homework. She groaned. Juggling school and work wasn't going to be easy at all. She hoped her grades wouldn't suffer.

A/N: Sorry I left the chapter at this, but I have plans for Chapter 4! I've got one page typed up already…Next Chapter: College starts and a visit from Kikyo!


	4. Chapter 4:Tension and the Spark

**In With the New**

A/N: I do NOT own Inuyasha…except my IY UFO plushies I bought, keychains and poster! Lol.

Thanks everyone for reading!

Lilrin13: Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's interesting. :-)

InuKag909: Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! I see you are a loyal reader:-D That means a lot to me! I'm so thrilled that you liked it!

Thanks to both of you for adding me to your favorites!

**Chapter 4: Tension and the Spark**

Inuyasha walked into Miroku's room and saw Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sitting on the couch watching a movie. The three of them turned their attention to Inuyasha's frame in the doorway. Inuyasha said, "Oh, I don't want to interrupt." Miroku paused the movie, "you're not. What's up?" Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous with their eyes focused on him. "Do you want to join us?" Kagome invited. "Uh…sure." He replied. Miroku got off the couch and sat on his bed with his back up against the wall. "Care to join me, Sango?" Miroku playfully asked as he patted the space beside him. "No!" She abruptly answered. Kagome scooted over on the couch so Inuyasha could sit by her. "We're watching a movie called "'Versus'" Kagome said. **(A/N:** "Versus" is a Japanese movie that I watched and the following comments that the IY characters express reflect my opinion of the movie lol.) She filled him in on the first fifteen minutes of the movie that he missed.

When the movie was over, the four of them were half asleep. Miroku lay out on his bed. Sango leaned on Kagome, Kagome leaned on Inuyasha, and he leaned toward the side on his elbow, resting his head on his hand. "The first two hours of that movie went no where!" Inuyasha grumbled. "It had a lot of action." Sango commented, trying to make light of the bad situation. "Who the hell rented this?" Inuyasha complained. "I did." Kagome answered. "Feh! You don't know how to pick movies!" Inuyasha criticized. "Shut up! No one forced you to watch it! You could've left if you were so bored," she snapped, "It's not like I made the movie! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. "Relax, Kagome." Sango said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha crossed his arms and remarked to Kagome, "What the hell are you getting all snippy and hurt about?" "I'm going to bed! I have school tomorrow!" Kagome said as she quickly stood up. She added, "Goodnight, Miroku and Sango…Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Kagome stormed out and went to her room. Miroku and Sango just looked at Inuyasha. "What!" He snapped, "I'm outta here. I've got to get up early anyway." After Inuyasha left, Sango sighed heavily. "That didn't go well at all." She said. Miroku nodded in agreement with a serious look on his face.

Kagome came back from the restroom. She was about to go back to her room, when she could hear Sango and Miroku having a discussion. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. "I'm worried about Inuyasha." Sango said. "Me, too," Miroku stated, "I think it's because he misses Kikyo." "Really?" Sango inquired, "I thought maybe he was developing feelings for Kagome and was just having a hard time dealing with it." "That would make sense," Miroku considered, "since it's so soon after Kikyo, he might be confused."

"What do you think Kagome feels?"

"I don't know. They only seem to argue when they're around each other. It's probably the sexual tension."

"Miroku! You're such a pervert!" SLAP!

"I'm just saying-"

"What are you doing?" She heard Inuyasha say from behind her. She was listening so intently, she didn't hear him come out of his room. She turned around and he was leaning toward her, staring her right in the face. He was so close he could kiss her. "Uh…" she stammered. _Shoot! Here I am again in another odd situation! I was just standing around the corner, not paying attention to anything else! And he interrupted what Miroku was going to say!_ She thought. Inuyasha just stared at her waiting for a response. "What are you two doing?" They heard Sango ask as she spotted them when she was coming around the corner of the hall. They both turned their heads to look at her. Sango giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Don't mind me." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "It's not what it looks like!" He shouted as he backed away from Kagome. Kagome huffed and went straight to her room. _What did he think he was doing sneaking up from behind me like that!_ She thought.

Kagome awoke early at 6AM, showered, and dressed in a dark blue, long sleeve shirt and a black skirt. She grabbed her yellow backpack. Since school was just up the street, she decided to ride her bicycle. She was about to lock the door behind her when Inuyasha swung open the door. She just looked at him blankly and figured he could lock the door. She walked over to her bike. "Don't tell me you're taking your bike." He remarked. She sighed and said, "What do you care. Besides, I don't have to pay for the parking permit if I take my bike." "I'll give you a ride." He offered. She hesitated. "Just hurry up before we're late and I change my mind." He stated. She reluctantly followed him over to his red Kawasaki "motorcycle!" She exclaimed, "We're better off taking my Nissan Otti!" (A/N: for those of you who don't know, that IS a car in Japan. Look it up lol. "No, you'll have trouble finding parking with a car. Let's go." He said as he got on. She sat behind him with her hands on his shoulders. He rolled his eyes and snapped, "Stupid, you're gonna fall off that way!" He grabbed her arms and threw them around his waist. "Hold on tight!" He ordered. She did as she was told. He felt her hold on him tighten as they went down the driveway. He smirked to himself; he liked having her chest pressed against his back and her head on his shoulder, after all, it was the only way to ride a motorcycle. _Kikyo never wanted to ride with me._ He thought. She smiled as they picked up speed. She actually enjoyed the wind in her hair. It was fun! "Go all the way around the school!" She requested with excitement in her voice. He did just as she asked.

He finally pulled into the parking lot. Kagome tried to cover up how thrilled and giddy she felt. She shyly looked down as they walked toward campus and asked, "When's your last class?" "It's the class I'm having with you." He answered. That class was her last class, too. She smiled and replied, "Oh, okay, then you won't have to wait for me to give me a ride back." They came to the point where they had to go their separate ways. "Thanks for the ride." She said with a beaming smile. "See ya" was his only response.

Kagome's first class was Statistics. "Math, how exciting." She said to herself sarcastically. "Hi, Kagome!" Someone greeted from behind her. It was Hojo. She turned to face him and nicely said "hello" in return. "Your hair's a little frizzed and you look flushed in the cheeks, are you still sick?" He asked. She sweat dropped and smiled nervously, then, said, "We better sit down. Class is going to start." "You're right." He said as she took a seat near the door. He sat beside her.

After class, Hojo walked Kagome to her next class. It was nice of him, but she wondered where his class was. It would be kind of silly to walk her all the way across campus, then have to head all the way back in the other direction. "My class is right here," she said pointing, "thanks for walking me. You didn't have to." "It's no problem. My class is a couple of buildings over. I hope you have a good rest of the day. In case you're still sick, here." He replied handing her a bottle of Vitamin C tablets. "Thanks." She said with a weak smile. "Bye! See you at work!" He called after her as he went to his class. "It's my day off today!" She called after him. He probably didn't hear her.

0o0o0o

Kagome walked into her last class of the day. Her other three classes had been tough. She hoped this one would be much better. Since it was History, all she had to do was memorize things that already happened. She spotted Inuyasha sitting in the back of the class. She was a little uncertain of sitting next to him, but she did anyway. He didn't seem to mind. The professor began, "Sengoku Jidai…The Feudal Era or Warring States Period…"

The lecture finally ended. Kagome looked down at her six pages of notes (front and back.) Her wrist hurt from writing so much. She packed her things and Inuyasha stood beside her desk waiting for her. "Ready?" He asked a little annoyed that she had taken so long. She nodded and they made their way to the parking lot. Kagome was excited she could ride with him again. She didn't know exactly why she enjoyed it so much. She stifled a giggle. She practically ran up to his motorcycle. She had been looking forward to this since she had gone to her first class. He made sure she was gripped onto him and he started it up. "Take the long way home?" She requested, squeezing him. He half-smiled and said, "Sure."

Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged in a random conversation as they walked through the front door. Kagome was waiting for him to respond to her last sentence. She looked at him and he was frozen in place. She followed the gaze of his amber eyes and noticed a very pretty girl with long, black hair going through the mail. The young woman's gaze met Inuyasha's and she went up to him and embraced him. "Kikyo…" He muttered. To Kagome, it was like a light bulb cracked over her head, though she figured who it probably was. Suddenly, to Kagome's amazement, Kikyo kissed him! Inuyasha stood there wide-eyed and just as in shock as Kagome was. Kagome spoke up, "Uh…I'd like to leave you two alone, but you're both blocking my way to my room." Kikyo glared angrily at Kagome, but she moved aside nonetheless. Kagome went straight to her room. She didn't notice Miroku try to say "hello" to her as she passed his room.

Inuyasha suddenly regained his senses. It was strange to have her arms around him, especially since she had acted like she hated him. He wore a sad, uncertain expression. "What is it? Aren't you happy to see me, Inuyasha?" She asked, seemingly hurt, and staring into his golden eyes. He was perplexed and replied, "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." "When I saw you, I just couldn't help myself. It had been so long since I've laid eyes on you. I realized how much I missed you." She sweetly said, clinging to him, and her head resting on his chest. "I missed you, too." He softly replied, hugging her back.

Kagome curled up in her chair by her desk. She felt stupid, but wasn't sure why. "It's not like there's anything going on between Inuyasha and I, so why do I feel he's being taken away from me?" She thought aloud. She sighed heavily, forcing back tears that began to form in the corners of her eyes. She got up and flung herself on her bed. She lay on her stomach and rested her head on her arms.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, breaking the silence while they held each other, "I have to go now. I only came by to collect my mail, but I'm glad I got to see you. I'll be back sometime."

"I don't understand, Kikyo, what does this mean for us?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, don't question. Just enjoy it."

With that said, she exited through the front door.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but I had more for this chapter written, but I decided to save it for Chapter 5! Is this considered a cliffy? LOL….I hope you all don't hate me for the Kikyo and Inuyasha scene! Anyway, I've got 2 pages typed up for Chapter 5! Meaning I will update within the next two days! Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru comes out next chapter and Naraku returns! FLUFF warning! Citrus? If so, between who? Hmm…I dunno yet…Lol…I won't say anymore.


	5. Chapter 5:More to the Drama

**In With the New**

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does.

Thanks for reading this! More people read it than review, which is fine, but the hits are decreasing as I continue chapters, am I losing readers? Well, if I would get reviews, then I could fix what's wrong with this story…I am writing this for your entertainment after all. :-D

Just to clarify for those who don't know: when I put in the last chapter, or any chapter in this format, Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru comes out next chapter and Naraku returns, or etc, etc …that is a _preview _NOT a title for my next chapter! A title like that would be too long. lol! Thank you.

**Chapter 5: More to the Drama**

Inuyasha stood there, staring at the door just thinking about Kikyo. She didn't say when he would see her next. He suddenly looked around him. He was alone. It finally hit him, "Oh, shit! I was with Kagome! Where'd she go!" He felt like a total jerk for ignoring her like he did. _Why did Kikyo lunge at me when I had company anyway?_ He wondered. _Maybe Kikyo didn't notice Kagome either._ For all he knew, Kagome might've gone back out the front door. He opened the door and saw her car and bike still parked. _Could she have walked? _He grew slightly worried and went to check her room.

Kagome heard a slight knock on her door. The feeling of dread washed over her. She simply muttered, "It's open." Inuyasha stepped in. "Kagome" was all he managed to utter. She wanted to yell "GO AWAY," but really didn't have an excuse to. He wasn't anything to her. "So, that was Kikyo, huh?" Kagome stated, trying to sound friendly. She had a scary, fake smile plastered on her face. Inuyasha stared at her so seriously. _What could he possibly have to say?_ She thought worriedly, even though he didn't have to explain anything to her. "Did you still want to hang out with me?" He asked. He looked down, his ears flattened slightly as he awaited her response. He just looked so worried and adorable to her. She wanted to throw her arms around him and comfort him. She couldn't imagine what it must've been like for him to run into his ex. Then again, she didn't know exactly how much he had loved Kikyo or how serious their relationship was. "Of course. I'll go grab a movie, unless you don't trust my taste." She replied. "No, it's fine." He said.

"Okay, it's the second movie we rented, so I haven't seen it yet."

"What's it called?"

"Shikoku," Kagome answered and she read the back of the DVD cover. **(A/N:** I recommend this Japanese movie to Inuyasha fans cuz the story line reminded me of the Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome story. It's about three best friends, two girls and a guy. One of the girls is Chiaki Kuriyama a.k.a Go Go from KILL BILL, and she dies at 16. The other girl moved away to Tokyo prior to her girl friend's death. Well, Chiaki was dating the guy friend when she died. Then, the girl that moved away returns to her home town and falls for her best friend! Then, Chiaki's priestess mother raises her back from the dead and she gets jealous that her best friends are in love with each other! So Chiaki would be Kikyo's character and it follows like the Inuyasha/Kikyo/Kagome thing like that. So, I would highly recommend! LOL ok, back to the story. SORRY!)...Kagome briefly read the summary to Inuyasha and he seemed interested. She put the movie in the DVD player and sat next to him on the bed. Her bed was parallel to the wall and was the only piece of furniture facing the television. The television sat atop her dresser, which was across from her bed.

Kagome fought the urge to snuggle up next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could tell Kagome seemed a little tense because she kept shuffling. Kagome thought maybe she should've picked another movie because this was kind of a love triangle story. She felt uncomfortable suddenly. She felt flushed and warm. _I wish I hadn't worn a long sleeve shirt!_ She thought. "Are you okay?" He finally asked, pausing the movie. "It just feels a little warm in here is all. I was told I had the warmest room in the house so yeah, hehe." She nervously replied. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Get relaxed then would you?" He sounded annoyed. He added, "It was pretty stupid of you to wear a long sleeve shirt during summer." She frowned angrily and replied, "well, it was cold in the morning!" She got up to change her shirt and told him, "please, avert your eyes." "Feh! Like I would want to look!" He snapped as he crossed his arms and looked the other way while closing his eyes. She threw her shirt and skirt over his face. He grumbled, but wouldn't take them off till she told him she was done changing. She put on a white, short sleeved blouse and a green pleated skirt. She told him it was okay to look now. "Finally. You took so damn long to get dressed." He remarked, tossing her clothes on the floor, and, played the movie.

Kagome was glad to spend more alone time with Inuyasha, but she almost wished something would happen between them. He just looked so attractive sitting there, watching the movie. He was sitting so close to her and the atmosphere was perfect. If he had tried to pull something at that moment, she wouldn't stop him. Seeing Kikyo kiss him made her wonder what it would be like to kiss him herself. For all she knew though, those two were back together. Besides, he didn't seem the type to initiate anything. Kikyo had kissed him after all and he wasn't a pervert like Miroku. Sango told Kagome about when he and she had watched a movie together he kept grabbing her. Sango seemed to like Miroku, but, she didn't want him to think he could do whatever he wanted to her.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She kept fidgeting next to him. He wished he knew what she was thinking about that was making her so uncomfortable. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know; if she was thinking about him and Kikyo, then no wonder she was uncomfortable. He hadn't said anything about it to her. Even though he wasn't dating her, she was his friend and he had left her out completely. He felt guilty and didn't know what to do about it.

Neither said anything to each other. When the movie ended, Inuyasha stood up right away and said, "I better do my homework. I've got a lot of reading to do." "Yeah," Kagome agreed, "I have homework, too." Instead of going to his room, Inuyasha dashed to Miroku's. Kagome waited a couple of minutes and went straight to Sango's room.

0o0o Miroku's Room o0o0

Miroku saw Inuyasha dart into his room, glancing behind him. "What's with you?" He asked Inuyasha. "Nothing…eh…" Inuyasha said awkwardly. Miroku paused his Playstation 2 game. "What happened? Did you anger Kagome because I tried to say hi to her and she totally walked passed me not even noticing." Miroku said. _I knew something was wrong!_ Inuyasha thought to himself, gritting his teeth. Miroku noticed the intense look on Inuyasha's face.

"Calm down Inuyasha, you're gonna pop a vein that way. Just tell me what happened."

"I took Kagome to school and I was giving her a ride back. When we came in, Kikyo was here picking up her mail. Kikyo suddenly," Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink and he muttered the last part as he looked at the floor, "kissed me." Miroku looked at Inuyasha wide eyed, grinned and replied, "What are you complaining about!" He patted Inuyasha on the back. "Shut up will ya," Inuyasha snapped, "that's not the point! I felt bad 'cause Kagome was there and I forgot about her!" Miroku sighed and said, "It's simple. You must talk to Kagome. It's the only way to make things right." "But, Miroku, I don't know what to say to her." Inuyasha admitted. "That, my friend, I can't help you with." Miroku replied.

Meanwhile…

0o0o Sango's Room o0o0

"That happened while you were standing there!" Sango exclaimed in surprise. Kagome nodded her head, then, said, "It's kind of funny when I tell you about it now." "Inuyasha didn't say anything to you?" Sango asked. "Nope and I guess, why should he?" Kagome replied with a shrug. Kagome's brown eyes looked saddened.

"If it bothers you that much, just talk to him."

"And tell him what? He's not my boyfriend or anything." Kagome blushed after saying that.

"Say 'I thought you and I were getting close, but if you'd rather be with Kikyo, then I don't mind being friends.'"

Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits. She couldn't imagine herself saying anything like that to Inuyasha. She sighed. Sango could see she didn't like her suggestion so she said, "Well, ask yourself this question: do you really want to be with a two timer?" "It's not really two timing." Kagome stated. _Is it?_ "Well, then, just give it some time. Just hang out with him and whatever happens happens." Kagome smiled at Sango's last suggestion.

0o0o0

Just as Inuyasha came out of Miroku's room, Kagome came out of Sango's and they were face to face in the hallway (well, not face to face cuz Inuyasha is taller than Kagome.) "Kagome," he began, "about earlier today. I-eh..." Kagome could see Inuyasha was having trouble expressing himself and he seemed tense, so she spoke up, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean for me to be right there during such a personal moment. If it had been Sango or Miroku there instead of me, it would've happened anyway." He seemed relieved and didn't say anything. "Well, I have a lot of homework. See you." She said and went to her room. "Yeah" was all he said, then followed suit and went to his room.

At 3AM, Kagome heard Naraku return from wherever he was. She noticed he had been gone for a week because his mail has started to pile up. "Does he have to be so loud coming in?" She groaned to herself. His room was noisy for the next hour and she was unable to fall asleep. She was so annoyed she got up and opened her closet. She knew his was right on the other side, so she threw a pair of shoes at the wall. His room grew quiet and she went to sleep.

After school that day, Kagome had no homework and it was her only day off for the next four days. She was so excited to have free time that she didn't know what to do with it. As she entered the front door, Naraku was headed out. She smiled nervously as she nearly bumped into him coming in. His expression remained emotionless and he just passed right by her and went out. Every time she ran into him, it was awkward and he never said or did anything. She probably wouldn't have felt so awkward if she hadn't thrown a shoe at the adjoining wall last night.

Kagome was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Koga approached her, "hey, long time no see. What you been up to, Kagome?" "Work and school." She replied as she spread mayonnaise on the wheat bread. "Is that all you're having for lunch?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Let me take you to lunch."

"Oh, Koga, that's nice of you, but I'm almost done making this."

"Wrap it up for later."

The next thing she knew, Koga had her be the arm and was leading her out the door. "Wait a minute! You didn't let me wrap up my sandwich!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha came out of his room because he could hear Kagome sounding, what seemed to him, distressed. When he saw Koga's hold on Kagome's arm he grabbed Koga by the shirt collar. Koga let go of Kagome and she stepped away from them. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha growled. "What's your problem, Mutt-face?" Koga shot back. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're harassing Kagome?" Inuyasha aggressively asked. "He wasn't harassing me!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha's hold on Koga loosened as he addressed Kagome, "What the hell are you defending him for!" Just then, Sesshomaru walked up in the middle of the scene. Koga said "see ya" and ran off. Kagome stood silent.

Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spoke in a calm, cool, serious tone, "Inuyasha, do you really think it wise to fall for a fellow roommate again?" Kagome's cheeks turned red. Inuyasha glared at him angrily. "Why are you so angry? You don't mean to tell me that little display just now wasn't out of your petty emotion of affection for this girl." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just growled at him with clenched fists. He would've said something smart back at him, but didn't because he was the owner of the house and was letting him rent a place there. "Hn." Sesshomaru slightly smirked and with a brush of his hand through his long white-silver hair, he went into the house.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously. He was so angry; he looked like he was going to explode. "Inuyasha." She softly said. "WHAT!" He snapped. "What was that with you and Sesshomaru just now?" She asked. "Feh! We're not exactly close," He replied, "why?" She just shook her head. He turned to go back inside. "Well, are you coming or what?" He irritably asked. She nodded and followed him inside.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some difficulty writing this chapter…Well, review and help me out here! I didn't put any citrus yet because 1) Inuyasha and Kagome don't seem to know each other that well yet and 2) if I do put citrus (as in no lime or lemon, just a little something) will I have to up this rating to an M no matter what cuz it will get deleted? Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! THANK YOU FOR READING and WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE! Preview of next chapter: Kagome visits home and other stuff! Lol.

See ya soon!

Michi4


	6. Chapter 6:Connections

**In With the New**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha which was created by Rumiko Takahashi, thus she is rich and I am poor…

A/N: I am currently borrowing my friend's computer and it is being taken from me because she needs it, but my boyfriend said I can borrow his laptop when he doesn't need it. I don't get to see him till Thurs 8/11/05 so I don't know when I can update this again…sigh…but I will be writing out this story in a notebook till I can type/update again! I have no money or else I could buy a computer for myself…

Now, to address my valued reviewers (if I miss anyone, it is because you reviewed AFTER I updated this story, so you are VALUABLE! ALL MY READERS ARE!):

Mel Leigh: Thank you so much for your review and for reading this and letting me know how much you enjoy this. You renewed my faith in this fic hehe.

InuKag909: Thank you always for reviewing this! Again, I am gratified to know you like each chapter! Much obliged. Not a Kikyo fan either, I see lol. ;-)

Singellittelolme: Thanks a bunch for your wonderful reviews! Here's the update you so pleaded for lol. Thanks 4 the motivation.

Thank you everyone for reading!...and for those of you who added me to your favorites/alters! I am flattered. :-D Now, on to the chapter!

**Chapter 6: Connections**

It was Thursday. Kagome looked down at her work schedule. She noticed that she had Friday and Saturday off and decided it would be nice to visit her mom, grandpa and little brother, Sota. It had been two months now that she had been living on her own and thought it was time for a visit. She could take her homework with her and study in her room, just like she did throughout junior high and high school.

Sango tapped lightly on Kagome's door. When she entered, she noticed Kagome packing up some things. Sango seemed a little surprised and worried, "are you leaving?" "Yeah," Kagome answered, "but just for the weekend to visit my family. "Well, there go my plans to hang out with you." Sango stated. "Aw, Sango. When I come back we can hang out, I promise." She said with a smile. Sango nodded in response, then said, "I'll see what Miroku's doing then."

"Okay. When you see him, tell him I said hi and I'll see him when I get back."

"Will do."

Kagome was about to head out the door when Koga came up to her. "Where are you headed this fine afternoon, Kagome?" "To visit my family for the weekend." She replied. "I haven't seen you much lately." He inquired. She nodded and said, "I know, I've been so busy between work and school. I figured this would be the only time I could visit my family." "When you get back, I'm taking you out to eat." He said with a grin. She closed her eyes and smiled, then, said, "okay. See you."

Inuyasha came home from work. He was exhausted and was ready to just relax at home. He remembered the load of homework he had to do. As he approached the porch, he saw Kagome leaving with a duffel bag. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of an attitude in his tone. "To visit my family for the weekend." She said. "And you were planning on telling me, when?" He asked. She looked at him for a second, not understanding why he sounded like he had a problem with her. "You weren't home. I'm not going to wait here until you get back! Besides, I told Sango and she would've told you. Why do I _have_ to tell you anyway?" Kagome responded.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I don't really care. It's just in case you didn't notice, I missed class today because I had to work."

"FYI, I did notice and I figured you knew someone else in that class."

"Right, because I'm so social," he sarcastically remarked and added, "Do you see me talk to anyone in that class other than you?"

"I'll give you my cell phone number and you can call me and I'll tell you what you missed."

"Fine."

"Okay."

Kagome sat down the duffel bag. She whipped out her cell phone and said, "What's your number?" He said it to her as she punched it in her key pad. Then, she called him. His cell phone rang (his ring tone is Grip! By Every Little Thing: A/N: you IY fans should know that is the 4th Opening theme to the series:) "There, now you have my number on your caller I.D." She said, picked up the bag and got into her car. Inuyasha groaned as he lugged himself into the house. He had wanted to study with Kagome and hang out with her, but that idea was gone. He decided to see what Miroku was doing.

Sango was in Miroku's room playing Tetris with him. Inuyasha came in. "What's up?" Miroku asked when he noticed Inuyasha seemed to mope into his room. He plopped himself onto Miroku's couch. "I'm tired from work and I have a lot of homework. I have no motivation to do it." Inuyasha replied. "I see. You could study with us." Miroku stated. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his two companions playing Nintendo and said sarcastically, "Yeah, you two are busy with homework." Sango spoke without looking away from the T.V. screen, "Oi, I forget to tell you that Kagome's out of town for the weekend visiting her family." "That's nice." Miroku replied. "Keh." Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms and frowned. "What's with you?" Sango asked. "I told you, I'm tired and I have stuff to do." He irritably said. "Well, grumbling about it won't get it done." Miroku replied. Inuyasha sighed heavily. He wasn't going to get anything done this way either. He said goodbye to his friends- who never turned away from their game-and went back to his room. He put on his music and started on his homework.

Kagome entered into her childhood home. Her mother embraced and greeted her, "Welcome home, honey. I'll draw you a nice warm bath. Dinner will be ready when you come out." "Thanks, mom." Kagome said. She hugged her grandpa. Sota was busy playing a video game and merely said, "Hey, sis." "Not much of a greeting." Kagome commented to her brother, then, walked upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was just as she left it, except for her closet and desk being empty. Her bed with the pink pillow case and matching blanket remained unwrinkled. Not even her cat, Buyo, had come into her room at all. Kagome undressed and got into the shower.

Kagome sat to eat with her family. She told them about work and school. "Sengoku Jidai…well, I remember…" her grandpa ranted on about the legends he knew from the era. He would've gotten up and gotten some artifacts he collected, but Kagome insisted they finish dinner first.

After dinner, Kagome knew she had to get to her homework if she was ever going to finish it. She hugged her family goodnight and went to her room to get started. Around ten thirty, her cell phone rang (her ring tone is Itazura Na Kiss:A/N: IY 6th ending theme…you should know this of course hehe:) She answered and it was none other than Inuyasha. "I was wondering when you were going to call." She chirped. "Whatever. Just tell me what I need." He responded. "Oh, I see how it is. No "hi, how are you?"" She teased and tried to make conversation with him, "You're starting on the homework late don't you think."

"I had other stuff to do."

"Really, like what?"

"Homework. What else?"

"I don't know."

"Hang on, I got another call."

Kagome waited for a little over five minutes. She tapped her pen lightly on her desk and started humming to herself. He came back, "Hey." "Hi…anyway you need to know what you missed." She said and told him the reading assignment. "I'll let you borrow my notes when I get back Sunday." She said. "Alright, thanks." He solemnly said. "What's wrong?" She asked sensing despondency in his voice. "Uh…" He muttered. She heard him shuffle around on the other end of the phone. "Are you okay?" She asked. She was a little worried now. "Yeah, Kikyo just called me." He said, not sure why he was telling her. _So that's who it was on the other line. _Kagome thought and she said, "Well, I hope it wasn't anything bad." "No, it wasn't…" He said, sounding like he wasn't all that sure since his voice trailed off. "You want to talk about it?" She offered, though she didn't really want to hear about it. She and Inuyasha had been hanging out a lot more, maybe even were somewhat close, as far as platonic friends were anyway, which was more than acquaintances were- she wasn't near being his best friend-but it still bothered her that his ex girlfriend called him to mess with his emotions. Kikyo did that every now and then, but she hadn't visited recently. For that, Kagome was glad. She didn't want to have to see Kikyo and Inuyasha lip locking again. It almost made her gag the first time.

Kagome was snapped out of her musing when he asked, "Are you there?" She answered with a simple "yes." "Did you hear what I said?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed. She was afraid to respond honestly that she hadn't been listening. "Sorry, no." She finally breathed. He sighed heavily out of aggravation. He was pissed, here he was practically spilling out his emotions and she hadn't been listening! He hated repeating himself, but he did, "I said, she wants to get together with me, but I'm not sure if I want to."

"Why not, Inuyasha?"

"Because out of no where she's pretending to be interested in me again."

"Are you still in love with her?" Kagome suddenly asked. She covered her mouth with her free hand that wasn't holding the cell phone. If she was in person, she would NEVER have asked him such a question. Inuyasha's voice was caught in his throat. He was taken aback by her blunt question. "I'm sorry! I was in no place to ask you that! I better go now. We have homework to finish. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything. She didn't want to know the answer to the question for one (even though her sub conscious seemed to.) She hoped he wouldn't call her back. She went back to her homework.

Inuyasha looked at his cell phone, then, put it down. Kagome's question made him think. He and Kikyo had loved each other…but did he still love her? The truth was he wouldn't have been able to answer that question. Most of all, how did Kikyo feel about him?

0o0o0

Kagome's mother had packed her a few things. "Mom! Thank you for giving me real food instead of all those T.V. dinners and instant ramen I live on!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're welcome. Make sure you freeze it or eat it in three days, otherwise it will go bad." Her mother advised. Kagome nodded. "Oh, one more thing. Here," Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a green, glossy-leaved potted plant. "It's a Japanese Aralia. I'm sure it will look gorgeous in your room. It's easy to care for." "Thank you so much mom!" Kagome threw her arms around her mother. "Oh, Kagome, they say that if you can take care of a house plant and a pet, you're ready for a mature relationship." Her grandfather chimed in and added, "Kagome, here are some sacred sutras to hang in your room, too. Here is a charm that-" Kagome interrupted him, "thanks, but I don't really need that junk." Her grandfather began to lecture. She looked at her watch and decided to humor her grandfather and take his gifts. "Bye, sis," Sota said, "next time we visit, can you introduce us to the Inuyasha you talked about? He sounds cool." She smiled. Sota was interested in the fact that Inuyasha could ride a motorcycle. She simply said, "Sure" with a smile, then, bid farewell to her family.

Kagome arrived at home in the evening. She put her things in her room, then, headed down the hall to Inuyasha's room. She knocked on the door. No answer. "I guess I'll just give him these notes later." She thought aloud and went to say hello to Miroku and Sango.

Koga, Sango, and Miroku were all in Koga's room watching a movie. Kagome heard the front door open and close. Kagome stood up. "Where are you going, Kagome?" Koga asked. "I need to give Inuyasha these notes." She said and went out the door. She was just in time to see Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing goodnight. She couldn't believe her rotten luck. She should've waited till he was settled in. She turned to go back into the room when she heard the front door open and close again and Inuyasha's footsteps behind her. "Kagome." He said. She turned on her heels to face him. She plastered on another fake smile and said, "Here are the notes you need." He took them lightly into his hand. "Um, tell the others I'm going to bed early. After school, I have to go straight to work." She stated and began walking to her room.

Inuyasha watched her walk away slowly. It almost seemed like she was sulking. He entered Koga's room where everyone was. "What are you doing in my room? Get out mutt!" Koga snapped. "Shut the fuck up! I'm here 'cause Kagome said she was going to bed early." Inuyasha retorted. Sango and Miroku stared blankly as Inuyasha and Koga began to bicker again. "Why'd you make her leave!" Koga yelled.

"I didn't make her!"

"She was fine until you got here!"

"What the hell are you talking about! She just gave me my notes."

Inuyasha paused for a minute. Was Kagome really fine until he had gotten there? He thought to himself that Kagome had probably seen him with Kikyo. Then, Koga interrupted, "Hey! Jerk, get the hell out of my room!" "Gladly!" Inuyasha snarled and left. Miroku and Sango decided it was best to go back to their respective rooms, too.

Inuyasha called Kagome's cell phone. He could hear her ring tone from down the hall. She picked up, of course. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Why are you calling me, you could just stop by," She said and asked, "Is it about the homework?" "I wasn't sure if you were asleep already…or if you wanted to see me." He admitted. She smiled to herself from the sincerity in his voice and how he cared enough to call her. She stifled a giggle and told him, "Just walk over already." "Open your door." He replied. He was already standing outside before she even asked him to take the several steps to her room.

He sat down on her bed next to her. She looked down quietly. He broke the silence, "You saw me with Kikyo, didn't you?" She nodded. "Why didn't you say something?" He questioned. She shrugged and answered, "It's none of my business." "Then, why does it bother you?" He inquired. He really was dense that he couldn't see that she had developed feelings beyond friendship for him. She blushed at the thought and tried to hide it by looking away. He took her actions that she was angry with him. He sighed heavily and looked defeated. His ears twitched when she finally spoke, "Inuyasha, it's because I want you to be happy and I'm afraid that Kikyo will just mess with your heart." He understood it as because she was his friend, she didn't want to see him get hurt. He appreciated that she cared about him. He replied, "Kagome, don't worry about me. It only seems to upset you." He put an arm around her shoulder and leaned her into his side. She folded her hands in her lap and played with her fingers. They sat like that for a while, each in their own little world. She was completely enjoying his company and being close to him. He wanted to make sure she was comforted. At that moment, he was partially in denial that maybe he had feelings for two women, the only two women who had ever showed interest and care for him: Kikyo and Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly felt his cheeks grow warm and a light blush arose in his face. Kagome's head had moved from his shoulder to his chest now, they were still sitting up on her bed. As soon as he realized he cared about Kagome more than just a mutual friend, he started to panic internally. He hadn't ever had feelings for anyone, except Kikyo. It suddenly made him nervous to be on a bed with Kagome. He made up an excuse to get himself out of his uncomfortable situation, "I better get to copy those notes." "Oh, yeah. I better get to sleep. Goodnight." She said, trying not to scowl that the moment was over. She tried to shrug off the disappointed feeling that overwhelmed her body and heart.

Kagome went to sleep alone, like usual. When she awoke, she just felt like it wasn't going to be her day. She left early for school, dressed in her work clothes. Seeing Inuyasha for her last class of the day made her feel better. He interacted with her more in that class, though every now and then he would shy away for some reason she didn't understand. She figured he had a not-so-friendly exterior and was maintaining it.

At work, Kagome had just come back from seating people at a table when she saw Kikyo come in. _What's she doing here? Oh, Kami, tell me I don't have to seat her and don't let Inuyasha be here with her!_ Kagome thought. She grimaced, then, forced a smile and greeted Kikyo, "Welcome." Kikyo gave Kagome a cold look, then, said, "I'm here to fill out an application." "We're not accepting applications at the moment." Kagome immediately stated. But, of course, to Kagome's dismay, Hojo had been right behind her to hear Kikyo's request. He had went to grab an application and didn't hear Kagome lie that they weren't hiring. "Here you go ma'am, we're always hiring." Kikyo thanked him and ignored Kagome. Kagome wanted to knock Hojo on the ground and kick his ass, but she didn't. "Are you okay, Kagome? You don't look so well." He said. Her left eye twitched from frustration. She gritted her teeth and seethed, "I'm fine. I've just had an off day."

A.N: OOOHHH, next chapter would be interesting since Kikyo will be hired at Kagome's work…please don't hurt me! I won't tell you which position Kikyo will be in hehehe… I hope I get to update soon! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I need to incorporate Naraku more too…Ok, that's the only spoiler I'm giving away. It's late, it's after 2AM. I've been working on this since 6PM lol.


	7. Chapter 7: Silence Is Loud

**In With the New**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it was completely created by Rumiko Takahashi…moving on…

A/N: This is the MOST hits & reviews I've ever gotten for a story! Also, thank you to my boyfriend for letting me borrow his laptop, otherwise I wouldn't be able to update this story!

Thanks to all my readers & the following reviewers:

InuKag909

BabyD4Lyfe

Angel-Assasin

Harai

Carley

InuKag101

Thank you all for reading and reviewing; I keep what you say in mind when I write. Here is the next chapter you were anticipating…and for the record I am a fan of Inuyasha and Kagome pairing! ;-) Kikyo can go to hell for all I care.

The beginning part of this chapter is a little boring, but it's necessary to understand how things at the restaurant work…

**Chapter 7: Silence Is Loud**

Who would've known that Kikyo had all the experience to become a server (a.k.a waitress/waiter in case that was unclear.) Kagome as a hostess was two levels lower than Kikyo. For Kagome to become a server she would have to be promoted to To-Go; where customers pick up the food they order, so they don't have to dine in the restaurant-then moved up to server. Although Kagome was paid slightly higher than minimum wage, which the servers were paid hourly, the servers made their money of tips. But, when one thought about it, Kagome had the upper hand. This is because the hosts controlled the flow of the restaurant by seating the customers at the tables to their respective server. She could give one particular server more or less tables if she decided to, thus the server would make more or less money on tips. A group of 4-5 tables were in what is called a station. Each station had one server.

After three days of training in the ways of the restaurant, Kikyo was on her own as a server. The rule as a hostess was to seat if there were open tables because the customers didn't like to wait, making sure the server had some time between seating to greet and get drinks for each table they were sat, and the host(ess) decided when a server would stop being sat and eventually cut (i.e. telling the server once he/she finishes with the customers they have, then clean up the station, the server could go home. Stations were cut based on how busy it was up front. If the host thought they could do without the tables in a station, they cut the server.

As Kagome had quickly learned as a hostess, servers were usually moody people. Kikyo was no different; in fact she acted like she had been working at the restaurant for a while. On this particular Friday night at work…

"We close at midnight, Sir." Kagome said, answering a customer's question. It was 9 PM. Kikyo came up to Kagome and said, "You're not seating me enough. I'll take them, they're cute." She picked out one party of four guys to take without looking at the waiting list. Kagome furrowed her eye brows in annoyance and thought; _she took those customers because she thought they were attractive! Now these other customers are going to get mad at me because they were sat ahead of everyone else! _

At about 10:30 PM Kikyo came up to Kagome again. It was still busy with a 15 minute wait for customers to be seated and Kikyo had the nerve to ask, "Do you think you could seat me cute guys only? They're easier to flirt with, so they tip better." Kagome was stressed and pissed off now and was about to tell her off, but Kikyo had already gone into the bar to flirt, (the restaurant they work at is a bar and grill, so the bar is behind the host stand) she was practically on one of her male co-worker's lap. Kagome thought that if Kikyo flirted for tips, then why was she flirting with a co-worker? It panged her heart to think how Inuyasha would feel if he saw her behavior.

Each time Kagome sat her non-cute guys, Kikyo moved the customers to another table. When Kagome asked her about why they moved, she claimed they didn't like that table and asked her to move them. _I am not taking that crap from her._ Kagome thought and said, "Well, if they want to move, then tell me first, so I can put them in the right place because you don't know the system!" Kagome could've easily complained to the manager that Kikyo was being difficult, but she didn't want extra shit to deal with from Kikyo chewing her out for getting her in trouble with the manager. Kagome saw Kikyo's station was pretty empty-since not many guys she deemed cute came in-and Kikyo was busy flirting with the one table she did have. So instead of complaining to the manager, Kagome sat Kikyo four tables-not one "cute" guy -at once and it felt good.

"What did you seat me so much for! There wasn't another station you could've sat them at? Now, help me get them drinks." Kikyo complained and demanded. Kagome's arms were full of menus and had to stop what she was doing to confront Kikyo, "Can't you see I'm busy? Get someone else to help you. We're way too busy to be picking and choosing what to seat!" Kagome then turned on her heels and walked away to continue doing her job. Kikyo seethed and went to deal with her whining, unhappy customers.

Eri approached Kagome, "hey, I was watching you just now. Don't you think you were being harsh? I think you need to slow down, Kagome, you're stressed." "She just irritated me. I mean, here I am just trying to do my job and she's too busy flirting to take care of her tables." Kagome said with a sigh. She thought about what Eri said though; _I must've come off as horrible._ _It's not like me. What's wrong with me?_ She looked down with a sad look on her face. Being bitter to Kikyo didn't end up making her feel any better.

After a long hard night at work, Kagome came home and plopped on her bed. She heard a knock on her door. She covered her head with a pillow and grumbled. She was not in the mood. She mumbled, "come in." It was Koga, "Hey, Kagome. Did you have a rough night?" He asked. She sat up and sighed, "yes." "How about I take you to lunch tomorrow? My treat." He offered. She didn't have any money, so it sounded like a good idea. She could have some food left over. She was short on groceries and her paycheck wasn't for another week, so she agreed. He made another offer, "would you like a massage?" She would've liked one, but decided against it. She knew Koga liked her and didn't want to give her the wrong impression. "No, thanks." She kindly answered. He seemed a little disappointed, but respected her and left.

Kagome awoke at 10AM. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and was walking back when she turned the corner and had to literally jump out of Naraku's way. He just came walking briskly down the hallway and nearly mowed her over, acting as if she wasn't even there. Kagome stood wide eyed, then went straight to her room. Every time she went into the kitchen and he was in there, he would leave-even seem to bolt-out of the kitchen, like he was avoiding her. She had already stopped trying to smile or make any kind of attempt to be friendly with him. He just wasn't receptive nor reciprocated her friendliness. He was just a flat out creep.

Kagome showered and changed into a comfortable, yellow sundress and went into the kitchen. Kaede sat at the dinner table. "Hello, Kagome. How have you been?" She greeted. Kagome sat across from her, "I've been great, thank you." It was silent for a bit, then Kagome decided to ask, "Why did Kikyo get kicked out?" There was a long, awkward silence, then Kaede finally spoke:

"Kikyo and Naraku actually used to spend time together "hanging out" as you youngsters like to call it. Well, I believe Naraku developed feelings for Kikyo and became jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. He desired Kikyo for himself. Rather than deal with his feelings, he thought it easier to get rid of the source of his feelings. I'm not quite sure what happened between them, but they didn't get along. After what happened with Kikyo, Naraku probably decided not to interact with any of his roommates ever again." _But, did he have to be so despicable? I mean, it's the only way to remain anti-social, I guess. _Kagome contemplated silently. Koga came up to Kagome at the dining table. Then, they went out and walked up the street to a small café around the corner up the block for lunch.

Kagome sat sipping on lemonade while she listened to Koga talk about his group of friends. Suddenly, a reddish haired girl with turquoise eyes came rushing up to them shouting, "KOGA!" She stood next to him, arms at her sides, hands balled into fists, and tears developing in her eyes. "Ayame?" He managed to choke out. She had caught him off guard while he was shoveling sushi into his mouth. "You said you would take me out to lunch today and to meet you here!" She cried. He looked at Kagome, then at Ayame. He was confused. "Koga, is that true!" Kagome scolded. "You didn't remember did you, that's why you're here with _her_?" Ayame said pointing at Kagome. "How could you forget something like that?" Kagome asked him. "You promised." Ayame pouted. Koga remained silent with both girls just staring at him. "I don't remember saying anything about lunch with you, Ayame because I invited Kagome out." He simply said. "You did though! I even wrote it in my day planner, see!" Ayame said shoving the pocket book in his face. "I guess I did then." He uttered, more thinking aloud to himself than admitting. "Okay," Kagome said as she stood up, "I should go anyway. Hey, Ayame, why don't you finish lunch with Koga?" "Really? SURE!" She happily exclaimed and sat down in Kagome's place. "Kagome." Koga pleaded, but she ignored him and left. Kagome was relieved to be out of there. She was tired of being in the middle of relationships.

At work later that night, Kagome was glad to see Kikyo wasn't working. On break, she took advantage of her 50 percent discount and ordered some food from the restaurant. When she came back, she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha walk in. Kagome's stomach twisted as Kikyo came up to add her name on the waiting list. Since she worked there, Hojo put her as a call ahead on the list, that way she would be sat next and the other waiting customers couldn't complain. "At least when I come in, my name on the waiting list is legit. She can't use a freakin' phone." Kagome thought aloud, under her breath. _And at least I could've prepared myself for this…How can she bring Inuyasha here when she practically flirts with every guy here. _Kagome's thought trailed off as Hojo handed her menus and said, "seat Kikyo at table 80 please." _Table 80, _Kagome thought_, and the corner booth with the dimmest lighting…she wanted that table as a romantic setting. Couldn't she have seated herself she works here now and knew where the table was. _Kagome wore a half-hearted smile as she said, "right this way." Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, not smiling nor frowning, as he and Kikyo followed her to the table. Her back was facing them, so he couldn't see the slight frown that graced her lips on her otherwise expressionless face. It was time for Kagome to look at the two of them as she stood aside so they could take their seats at the table. She placed their menus in front of them and forced out, "enjoy your meal" then went back to the host stand. Her face was pained and a tear managed to slide down the side of her cheek. She cursed at herself for letting her heart get the best of her and quickly wiped it away, _what the hell was Inuyasha doing with Kikyo anyway?_

Hojo noticed the hurt look on Kagome's sweet face. "Are you not feeling well, Kagome?" He asked. She just nodded silently. "Would you like me to close for you?" He offered. She nodded again. _She really must be sick. _He thought.

Around 9PM Kagome was sent home because they only needed one host on. At that time, Kikyo and Inuyasha had finished eating and had ordered desert.

At home, Kagome sprawled out on her bed. She stared up to the ceiling. It was much too quiet for her in her room. The silence was so loud; she could only hear her heart beat. (A/N: I must give Michelle Branch, singer/songwriter credit for the idea for that line, thanks to her lyrics from "Here with Me:" "You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart" from her album "Spirit room.") Kagome decided to play some music, something melodic, mellow, and comforting; she put on Every Heart by BoA.

Back at the restaurant, Inuyasha told Kikyo he was going to use the restroom and walked up to the host stand expecting to see Kagome. Instead it was this stupid-looking, light brown haired guy. Inuyasha approached Hojo and asked, "where's Kagome?" "She went home, can I help you?" He said with a smile.

"Why'd she go home?"

"She felt sick."

Inuyasha had this "what the hell?" look on his face and couldn't understand why she left without telling him. Maybe she really did feel sick. He looked down at the floor then went back to Kikyo.

Kagome stirred. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes shot open. She sprang out of bed, it was morning already! She had fallen asleep. She panicked and looked at the time. It was 9AM. She jumped up to get dressed for school, thinking she was late. Then, she realized it was Sunday and felt like a total idiot. She sat and sulked for a bit. She was unsure if Inuyasha had gone to his room alone last night. Frankly, it worried her. There was a knock on her door. She answered. It was Sango, "want to go out to breakfast?" Kagome sighed with relief. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was already dressed and said to Sango, "let's go." "Wait, Kagome, you have a note on your door." Sango pointed to a piece of line paper folded in half, taped to the white door that read **_Kagome. _**

Sango eyed Kagome curiously. She motioned for Sango to step in and shut the door. Both young women sat on the bed, Sango read over Kagome's shoulder. The letter read:

_After Kikyo dropped me off at home after desert, (she drove cuz she doesn't like my motor cycle.) I knocked on your door to see how you were. Your co-worker said you had gone home early cuz you were sick and I guess you were cuz you didn't open your door. That, or you're really mad at me. Either way, I hope you're feeling better._

_Inuyasha._

Kagome blushed slightly. "Oi, Kagome, is he two timing you with Kikyo!" Sango said firmly as she shook her friend by the shoulders slightly. "What? He and I aren't even together!" Kagome retorted. "I can have Miroku knock some sense into him." Sango suggested. "Speaking of you and Miroku, when did you two become buddy-buddy?" Kagome asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. Sango turned red and said, "don't change the subject!" Kagome giggled and said, "let's go eat already."

Inuyasha heard Kagome and Sango returning. He opened his door and caught Sango and Kagome walking passed his room. "Kagome." He said, looking at her softly. Then, he turned to Sango who was glaring evilly. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "Sango, don't you have something else to do?" "Sure, two timer," She muttered under her breath, "I guess I will see what Miroku is doing." She walked away, but not before saying nicely to Kagome, "Miroku and I are right down the hall if you need us." Kagome smiled and Sango went to Miroku's room. Sango entered without knocking and when Miroku saw her, he opened his arms and said, "Sango, I had no idea. You don't have to surprise me to catch me with no clothes on." She turned a fierce red color, slapped him for being a pervert-even though it was her fault for not knocking- and slammed the door behind her, dashing into her room, and locking the door.

Kagome stepped into Inuyasha's room. He closed the door softly behind him. She stood silently looking at him. He just stared back with his piercing amber eyes. Without saying anything, he took her into his arms and held her against his chest. Kagome trembled slightly in his embrace. She was unsure, confused, and flustered. One hand was on the back of her head, gently holding her against him, and the other rested on her back. He just held her like that to comfort her. He could sense that she was sad and instead of saying something to try to make it better, he just decided to stay holding her until she said or did something to end the moment. It was deafly quiet in the room and he could only hear the rhythm of their hearts. She turned her head to place her ear against his chest to listen to his. She felt content, peaceful, and sad all at once.

A/N: This chapter was long to write. I got the idea for the last part of IY just being there for Kagome because he is a half-dog demon after all and I thought about my dogs and whenever I'm feeling down, they just sit with me and stay with me, leaning against me and being affectionate. Dogs don't try to make you feel better like people do by trying to work things out right away and making things worse, so I just used it to my advantage that IY is half dog. I hope he wasn't out of character lol. Anyway, I have this laptop for the next 6 days so you can bet the next chapter will be coming real soon! Also, I start another semester at college at the end of the month, so I do need to end this story before then because between work & school work I won't have any time! This story will be 10 chapters long for sure. THANK YOU FOR READING….and thanks in advance for any reviews I get! Chapter 8 will be titled: Standing in Your Eyes. Kagome: "SEE YOU SOON!"


	8. Chapter 8:Standing In Your Eyes

**In With the New**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha…I can't think of anything creative here. It's just sad.

A/N: Thank you to all my readers, and especially my reviewers! Wow, I didn't realize I'd get so many reviews at once.

blaise91-here's the update, I hope u like this chapter!

Zookie Moon princess-thank you for all your reviews! I'm not one for hardcore Kikyo bashing either.

Xesha- sorry about it being too mushy for you, but one of the genres for this is romance.

Df-glad u liked it.

Fanficluv7Inu- I totally liked your review, thanks. It's such a relief to know that you loved it!

Raithya-thank you very much for telling me what u liked about my story. Your question is answered in this chapter…

**Chapter 8: Standing In Your Eyes **

Kagome finally pried herself away from Inuyasha. She knew she couldn't just stay in his arms, no matter how much she was dying to. She peered up into his eyes. Now that she looked closer, she could see herself in them. It was like staring into a golden mirror. She was amazed at how reflective they were. She moved in closer, her nose pressed against his as she admired the tiny image of her in his amber orbs. She realized just how close she had gotten to him and felt a blush begin to rise in her delicate cheeks. She backed away from him and the reflection of her in his eyes shrank to a small speck.

Inuyasha's face slightly reddened as she gazed into his eyes, getting closer to him. He partially smiled when she got embarrassed at how close she was and slunk away from him. She looked down at the floor, remembering that he was just with Kikyo last night. (A/N: at dinner with her, they didn't sleep together! Just in case you were wondering, he never more than kissed Kikyo.) He noticed the wave of sorrow wash over her face again. "Kagome, do you want to tell me exactly what's bothering you?" He asked. She opened her mouth to speak and his cell phone rang. (A/N: imagine the first 25 seconds of Grip! Right before the vocals start hehe…) Inuyasha ignored it and waited for Kagome to talk. The ring tone ended, then started up right again. The scene went on like that for several minutes. "Just answer it!" She shouted. "No! If you would hurry up and tell me, then it wouldn't keep going off!" Their argument continued and Grip! still played in the background:

"Answer it, I know you want to!"

"Not 'til you tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Yes, there is! You don't look like shit for no reason!"

"I look like what!"

Kagome was fed up and reached for his phone, which hung from a clip attached to his side pocket. "Hey!" He hollered. Before he could stop her, she opened his flip phone and answered sounding annoyed, "Hello!" "Who's this? Where's Inuyasha?" A female voice interrogated. Kagome looked at the caller I.D on the screen: **Kikyo**. Kagome was embarrassed and said sheepishly, directing the phone toward Inuyasha, "it's for you." He growled and glared at Kagome angrily. (A/N: Basically, touching Inuyasha's phone is like touching his precious Tetsusaiga lol. Okay, you've had enough of me already. I won't cut in anymore.) Kagome sat at the foot of his bed waiting for him to finish his conversation, but it was so dead quiet in the room-and house-that she could hear Kikyo's voice emit from the cell phone, "What are you doing? Are you with another girl?" "Kikyo, it's not like that. I'll talk to you later." He said with an inaudible sigh. "Do you want me to leave?" Kagome asked as she stood up to leave. He scowled at her and shook his head. She sat back down, elbows propped up on her knees, and she held her face in her hands. Kikyo was still going on at him on the phone and Kagome had stopped listening. He finally was able to interject Kikyo's heated rambling after about ten minutes and simply said, "I'll see you tomorrow," then hung up.

Kagome hadn't noticed he was off the phone and just stared at the wall in deep thought. She was bored and had a headache now. This is the last thing she wanted to be doing for her afternoon. She was actually kinda pissed at him for letting this drag on. _Why is he being so persistent anyway? _She couldn't exactly tell him about Kikyo and how she flirted with other guys and how Kikyo didn't seem to like her much. She had overheard at work that Kikyo couldn't stand her. But, Inuyasha would probably forgive Kikyo for the flirting and all and would probably take her back in a heartbeat. _I mean, why not?_ She was more to him than Kagome could ever be….Kagome looked up, realizing that Inuyasha had been staring at her.

He had watched her facial expressions change, her shoulders rise and fall, and her eyes shift with every thought that crossed her mind. He could see she was having an internal discussion with herself. "I'm not upset with you," she explained, "I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm just concerned about living on my own; sometimes I'm not sure if I'll be able to afford it and it gets lonely…I get stressed with school and work. It's tough, but I know I can do it. It just gets to me sometimes and I know it shouldn't-" He cut in, the look on his face serious, "It happens to all of us. I've been on my own for a long time, so I understand, more than you know." She smiled that he had opened up to her and that she had thought of the right thing to say. "Now that's finished, I have homework!" She exclaimed. She turned to him and added, "I'll see you later." then, went back to her room. She was so delighted with how things with Inuyasha went, she decided to take advantage of her good mood and get her homework done.

The next day at school, Kagome was headed to class. She suddenly saw Naraku come out of an auditorium with film equipment. He was taking a film class? She shrugged it off and walked to join Sango for lunch at the food court. She waved when she saw spotted Sango. Sango's dark hair was down in a loose pony tail and she had a bowl of teriyaki chicken and rice. Kagome sat across from her with a serving of chicken katsu (deep-fried chicken cutlet served with tonkatsu sauce.) "Kagome, that looks really good." Sango said. Kagome nodded happily with closed eyes.

The two girls happily enjoyed their meals. Kagome put down her chopsticks and looked up in time to see Kikyo pass by. Sango noticed Kagome slouch down in her seat. She had gone half way through the semester without having to see Kikyo. She figured it was a large enough campus that she wouldn't have to run into her. It was enough just having to work with her. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, afraid that her friend had eaten too fast or too much or even worse. Kagome looked pale now. "Kagome?" Sango asked again. _Why am I trying to hide? I haven't done anything wrong._ Kagome thought to herself. Sango said, "I'm going to get you some water." She got up and left Kagome, unintentionally, in plain view.

Now, Kikyo had approached her and was sitting in Sango's seat. "What's your relationship with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked callously. She didn't waste any time, just cut right to the point. "Uh, we're just friends." Kagome uttered as she looked down at her plate of food. "I think you're getting in the way." Kikyo replied. Kagome looked at her unsure of what she had meant. _I never tried to get between them. I don't even want to._ Kagome thought.

"Why do you say that? Inuyasha cares a lot about you; can't you see that, Kikyo?"

"The way he cares about me now is different than it used to be."

"If that's so, it's not because of me. You were the one who broke his heart."

"He didn't do anything to keep Naraku from kicking me out!"

"So, you break his heart? What could he have done? What should matter is that he wants to be with you now."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome, then, looked back down at her watch, "I have to get to class." She got up to leave, her back already facing Kagome, but Kagome said, "If it's anyone you should hold a grudge against, it's Naraku. He got you kicked out, not Inuyasha." Kikyo stopped and sharply turned around to say, "I am trying to make things work with Inuyasha. Stop interfering by keeping your distance from him." Kagome glowered and crossed her arms as Kikyo walked away.

Sango came back in time to see Kikyo leaving. "Are you alright, Kagome?" She asked. Kagome nodded while thinking, _I have a class with him and I live with him! Plus, I don't want to avoid him. _"We should go now." Sango said. Kagome agreed since they were going to be late to their next class. Kagome thanked her for the water and walked to her Sengoku Jidai course. As the two friends parted, Sango looked back at Kagome with concern. She knew Kagome wouldn't say anything to anyone about Kikyo talking to her. Just then, she felt familiar hands touch her shoulders. A familiar male voice said, "Ah, Sango! How nice I've run into you. Let me walk you to class." "Miroku, that's fine, but do you really have to be stroking my hand?" Sango replied. "Would you rather I stroke your-" Sango bonked him on the head and shouted, "Do you have to do grope me in public! You're such a pervert! Stop walking behind me, that's not walking me to class; it's following!" Miroku rushed to her side smiling awkwardly while rubbing his head. He didn't mind being slapped around as long as he got to touch Sango.

During class, Kagome stayed quiet. If she happened to glance over at Inuyasha and he noticed, she would smile slightly and look back at the projection of notes, copying them down into her notebook. He kept seeing Kagome stare at him. "Is there something you want to say to me?" He asked in a rough whisper. She simply shook her head and went back to her class work. After class, Inuyasha said, "I'm meeting Miroku and Sango. We're going to the mall. Do you want to come?" "I'd really like to," She began to say, but declined, "I have to work and then I have homework." "Okay. I'll catch up with you later." He said and went on his way.

Inuyasha sat with his friends snacking on some pocky he bought. Sango and Miroku were walking alongside Inuyasha and noticed he seemed to be a daze. "Say, Inuyasha, are you thinking about Kikyo?" Miroku asked suggestively. Sango bonked Miroku on the head again; she knew he wasn't just asking an innocent question. "Not that it's your business, I wasn't actually." "Ah, you were thinking of Kagome then." He said again. **Bonk**! Inuyasha grumbled, "shut up!" "Were you thinking of the two of them-" Sango interrupted him, "Miroku! Enough already, you lecher!" Sango spoke seriously this time, "Inuyasha, did Kagome mention Kikyo talking to her earlier this afternoon?" Inuyasha looked toward Sango with a serious expression that said he had no idea what she was talking about. "No. Did she tell you anything?" He asked desperately. Sango shook her head, "Nothing. Nevermind, then, it wasn't my place to mention it." Miroku asked, "Why are you so worried for? You and Kikyo are back together, aren't you? What does Kagome have to do with it?" "Kikyo and I aren't back together- anyway, what do you care!" Inuyasha barked the last part. He crossed his arms and looked away angrily. "Are you with Kagome, then?" Sango asked. Inuyasha growled and snapped, "I'm not with anyone! Damn, why the hell are you being so nosy?" "Now, calm down." Miroku said calmly, "it's not Inuyasha's fault he can't choose between two women." Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head and took off without another word. Miroku nursed his head with his hands. "Why does everyone keep hitting me in the same spot today." He stated. Sango looked genuinely concerned at the lump on his head. "Let's get you an ice pack." She said with a hand on his back. Since both his usually roaming hands were on his head, she could keep an eye on them.

0000000

A/N: where is Inuyasha running to? Find out Next chapter! This chapter is shorter than my other chapters, but I need to save what I have planned to happen for the next chapter. Also, I have to leave for work in 10 mins and I get home late, then I go back early so right now is the only chance I get to update! Otherwise you would've had to wait til tomorrow evening….Thanks for reading and I hope you review! Your reviews help me write by motivating me, more than you know! For those of you who choose to read only, that is fine, too because I see the hits I get and at least I know you are reading! THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	9. Chapter 9: Prelude to a Kiss

**In With the New**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does...talk about rubbing it in….x-p

Now to thank my precious readers and reviewers:

blaise91- Thanks bunches for reading and reviewing! Now, now if I answered your question I would spoil the story. You will find out soon enough….

zookie78- depending where u live, u can buy pocky at a store called SunCoast or Seafood King, or any asian or Japanese market in ur area. Some grocery stores like Wal-Mart do sell it maybe they were out of stock. U could always ask ur friend 2 get it 4 u. Thanks 4 reading.

BabyD4Lyfe: there, there. You're not alone in ur feelings about Kikyo.

Raithya- thanks for the review! All will be revealed in due time. ;-)

-Key of Minds-: Thanks 4 R+R, here is the update. ;-p

Thank you everyone for reading. -The title should take care of the fluff warning! ;-)-

**Chapter 9: Prelude to a Kiss**

Kikyo was outside during her break and was surprised to see Inuyasha show up at the restaurant. She rushed to him with open arms, but stopped when she noticed his displeased expression. "What's the matter?" She sweetly asked him. "What did you say to Kagome today?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She placed a fist over her chest and narrowed her eyes, replying, "I told her to stay away from you. What's it to you?" He had not expected Kikyo to be so brutally honest with him as to tell him the entire conversation that transpired between her and Kagome.

Kagome waltzed into the parking lot and noticed Inuyasha's motorcycle. She figured he was probably there to visit Kikyo. She was parked in the back of the restaurant and made her way around the buildingand happened upon Inuyasha and Kikyo. She stood, dead in her tracks. She could clearly see they were in the middle of a discussion and apologized, "I-I didn't mean to interrupt." She turned to flee, but Inuyasha went after her. "Kagome." He said, not yelling out to her, just loud enough to catch her attention and she turned to face him. He was right behind her. He seriously looked into Kagome's brown eyes and said, "why didn't you tell me Kikyo told you anything?" Kagome didn't say a word. She just slowly looked away from him.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called after him. He looked at Kikyo and she asked, "how could she be more important to you?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering how he would respond to that. _She's changed_, Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kikyo. He never thought his lovely Kikyo could become so cold. He addressed Kagome, "Go home." She opened her mouth to protest, but he said, "Go home, would you! I'll talk to you when I get there." She followed his orders with a scowl on her face.

At home, Kagome was unsure of what to expect when Inuyasha got back. Miroku and Sango stopped her as she was heading back to her room. "Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. Sango apologized, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to tell him Kikyo had talked to you, but that's all I told him I swear." "It's true. I was there." As Miroku said that, he came up to Sango and rubbed her rear. Sango's eyes widened, she blushed, and slapped his cheek leaving a hand mark. He sighed and said to Sango, "at least you didn't hit the sore spot on my head. You do care, thank you." Sango looked at him like he was delirious, until she found herself being hugged by him. She became angry. He had said the last part to distract her! "It's alright," Kagome suddenly said before Sango could hit him and Miroku released Sango. "Inuyasha's with Kikyo right now and I don't know why he sent me home." "That's where he ran off to." Miroku thought aloud.

Kagome briefly explained that Inuyasha and Kikyo were having a discussion and she had accidentally interrupted. Miroku thought it over, eyes closed, and said, "Either he is going to finally choose between the two of you or he wanted to fix things with her and not want you to witness." That was not what she wanted to hear. "I'm going to my room." Kagome said, her left eye twitching to avoid giving Miroku a cold stare. Sango watched Kagome put the silver key into the lock, turn it, with a swift swing of the door Kagome disappeared, and the door closed behind her. "Miroku, I think you upset her." She said. "I didn't mean to," He sincerely replied, "want to play Tetris until Inuyasha gets back? We might be able to hear their conversation from my room." Sango shrugged, "sure, why not? Your hands will be kept busy during the game."

Meanwhile, "Inuyasha, I see now that you never really cared about me. Everything you said about wanting to be with me was a lie!" Kikyo shouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kikyo, that's not true! I meant every-"

"Stop lying to me, Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo…"

He tried to approach her, one hand stretched out to her. She flinched and moved away from him. It hurt him to see her angry and heartbroken because of him. It felt just like it did when they had last argued; the day she had to move out and she blamed him for everything. He couldn't help, but feel responsible for the pain she was caused. "Kikyo, I-I don't know how to make you better. If I even can," Inuyasha continued when he saw that she was listening to him, "Ever since what happened with Naraku and you moved out, you've changed." "As have you, Inuyasha," she muttered and before he could continue speaking she came closer to him, tracing his lips with her finger tips. "Even though we are parting, you will never forget me; the way it feels to hold me in your arms and the feel of our lips…" she leaned in to kiss him, but stopped just short of their lips meeting. She was so close to him, he could feel her soft breath on his lips. "I thought I could bring myself to feel for you the same way I did before," she said softly, "I really wanted to be with you, Inuyasha. But, I can't. I can't forgive you for not defending me that day." She backed away from him. He was trembling slightly out of anticipation and the pain her words had struck in the crevices of his heart. "Ki-Kikyo. Wait!" He called out to her. "I have to go back to work now, Inuyasha. Remember what I said; it's over between you and I." With that, she went back into the restaurant. "Goodbye, Kikyo." He said sadly and returned to his motorcycle.

Kagome sat in her room listening to the radio. She had changed out of her work uniform and into a dark blue skirt and a white blouse. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. She sighed. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and didn't have any food or money to spend. She drank water trying to stifle her stomach's demands. But, it wasn't just hunger that plagued her stomach. It was her nerves as she wondered what could have been going on between Kikyo and Inuyasha and what he could possibly tell her once he got back.

Miroku and Sango were playing Super Mario World. "That's it we're changing games, you pervert!" Sango shouted and slapped him. Every time it was her turn to play, Miroku's hands weren't kept busy and he would grope her. "I don't know why I even agreed to play a game that didn't require your full attention!" Sango shouted. Miroku sat with a wide smile and rubbed his cheek. Just then, the two heard Inuyasha arrive. She muted the television and heard his footsteps down the hall.

Inuyasha walked passed Miroku's room. His ears twitched as he heard Miroku say, "don't mute the television, he'll know we're trying to listen!" "But, then _we_ can't hear!" Sango replied. Inuyasha burst through the door, "Would you both shut up and mind your own damn business!" Miroku and Sango stared wide eyed at him. "Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he reached for Sango, "Sango and I were merely concerned for you and Kagome." Sango slapped him when his hand slid down to her back side. "Inuyasha, do you really think it's wise to move onto another girl so quickly?" Miroku asked. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Inuyasha said angrily at them and slammed the door behind him as he went out to Kagome's room.

Kagome could hear the commotion next door. She knew Inuyasha was back and her heart pounded in her chest. She placed a hand over her heart and took in a few breathes to compose herself. She was prepared for the knock on the door and she let him in. "Follow me." Inuyasha said. Kagome was confused, but did what he said. He went next door to Miroku's room and flung the door open. There were Miroku and Sango with their ears pressed against the wall. They were entirely fixed on listening that they didn't notice right away that Inuyasha had come in and caught them. "I knew you'd be trying to listen in!" He barked. The two straightened, stood and nervously looked at Inuyasha. Miroku put a hand behind his head, had an opened mouth smile and his eyes were closed. Kagome giggled and said, "Inuyasha, leave them alone. Let's just go somewhere else to talk." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and lead him out. Inuyasha still glared at Miroku and Sango over his shoulder and growled at them. Miroku thought of saying something witty to tease him about them going to be alone together, but he didn't feel like taking another beating today.

"Kagome, wait. We don't need to go anywhere else." Inuyasha said as she led him toward the front door. He stopped in front of his room. He unlocked it and went inside. She looked through the opened doorway. She remembered the last time she had been in his room was the night she meant to go to Sango's and ended up in his instead. They had grown so much closer to each other since then. She never would've thought then that she would've felt for him as strongly as she does now. "Well, don't just stand there!" He said gruffly. "Alright! I'm going in already!" She huffed and stomped inside.

He stared at her for what seemed like ages. His amber eyes stared into her dark eyes. She couldn't read the look in his gorgeous face. She looked down. She felt she knew his decision already. She could feel all hope leave her body. She felt disappointed. _I'm such a fool. Why would he ever want me over Kikyo? That's why he didn't want to go anywhere else. He's just going to break it to me here and now._ She thought to herself. "It's okay, Inuyasha. You don't have to explain anything to me. I just want you to be happy and I hope you'll let me be your friend still." She said, trying to make things easier on herself and on him. She saw his eye brows knit together in annoyance. She fought back tears. She felt she failed in lessening the blow. "Stupid girl!" He said and before she could react, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. She fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her; one hand holding the back of her head against him and he rested his head on the top of hers. Her hands were pressed against his chest. "I need _you_ by my side, Kagome." He whispered. She looked up at him and murmured, "I love you, Inuyasha." She pressed her lips on his softly before he could respond. He slowly, but firmly kissed her back. Her hands clenched his white and red t-shirt as their kiss lingered.

0o0o0

A/N: I hope you're happy with this chapter… it's a little short, but I felt continuing it would ruin the moment lol…it continues next chapter ;-) don't worry…I'm thinking of putting some citrus next chapter…not a lemon, just like a slice of orange lol…I probably have to change the rating for the next chapter….We'll see what I write up. Review and let me know what you think about anything or everything PLEASE! I hate to say it, but I have to end this story next chapter. School is starting soon, I work, and my boyfriend needs his laptop back. But, next chapter will be LONG because I need to end all loose ends and what not…we need more on Koga and Naraku and what about Sango and Miroku! LOL…well, see ya soon-hopefully! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING! And in advance for ANY REVIEWS I receive! –hugs- Michi4


	10. Chapter 10: Come Together

**In With the New**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi or anything of the sort for that matter….now to thank my reviewers:

Zookie78: I am really glad you liked the last chapter! Your review was one of the ones that made me want to update!

Kira the Mizu Ryuu: Thanks a lot for letting me know the chapter was a good one!

Blaise91: lol yeah, I had to have Kikyo and IY break up :p.

-Key of Minds-: Here's some more fluff, and then some, for you lol….

Raithya: I love your review! Lol…yeah I had Kikyo do the break up cuz I thought it would be OOC for Inuyasha to do it, cuz in the anime/manga he's so stuck on Kikyo, u know how he is. I hope this chapter is long enough and fulfills everything.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing; it really motivated me, but I just couldn't get this update out faster! I really hope you enjoy it and love it.

**-_Warning_**: Long read ahead! Also, fluff/citrus warning for the beginning of this chapter….I hardly think it's anything rated M, however, read at your own discretion, if you'd like to skip over it go to the: **o0o0**-

**Chapter 10: Come Together**

Kagome felt Inuyasha about to pull away and break the kiss. She lightly whimpered for fear she would lose contact with him, and kept her lips locked on his. Their lips opened and closed against each other's in unison, taking breaths between moist mouthfuls, and continued to move together sensuously. She unconsciously took hold of his shirt collar and pulled him down to her. She was on her tip toes and now her feet were planted on the carpeted floor. He was slouching over her, his hands now gripping the sides of her shoulders.

She pulled him further down as she sat at the foot of the bed. Her hands tantalizingly slid down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. She ran the thin cloth between her fingers and caressed the rim of his khakis with her thumbs. She fiddled with his belt buckle. He put his hands over hers and helped her undo his pants when he noticed she was having trouble; clearly she had never done this before, neither had he, but his instincts took over on what to do. Her cheeks tinted with a slight blush. He was becoming more brave with her now.

His lips finally left hers and moved to the nape of her neck. She moaned his name heatedly, which only encouraged him to lay her back onto the mattress and position himself on top of her. Her scent became stronger as he did so. He didn't need to rely on his demon senses to tell she was aroused, though, with the way she clung to him and pressed her thighs against his side. She writhed beneath him as he placed his hand under her blouse to unclasp her bra. She gasped as his free hand moved its way under her skirt.

She yanked at the sleeves of his shirt and he smirked. She arched into him as he held her tightly with one arm behind her neck to support her. He pressed his upper body against hers, keeping most of his weight off of her by kneeling between her legs to make sure he didn't crush her. He kissed her tenderly, preparing her for what was about to happen next. He finally stripped her of her clothing, then his clothes followed hers onto the floor. He kissed her more deeply and passionately right before making her his.

**o0o0o0o**

Sango sat up on her bed with her back against the wall as she read her homework assignment. After Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to Inuyasha's room, she didn't see the point of staying in Miroku's room; although, he tried to keep her there. From the wall behind her she heard a slight thump against the wall, which she didn't find unusual. Since Inuyasha's room is right next to hers, she could hear whenever he rummaged through his closet. She had even accidentally made a thump or two against the wall herself when she was trying to get comfortable in bed to go to sleep.

She didn't think anything of the sound, until she slightly heard passionate moans as well. Her eyes widened. "These walls are paper thin!" She thought aloud as she turned bright red and covered her ears. She figured out quickly that his bed was positioned against the wall like hers was. She ran out of her room shaking her head to get out the thought of imagining Inuyasha and Kagome together. She came out into the hall and crashed right into Miroku's side as he was walking down the hallway.

She started to fall backwards, but he caught her. Almost afraid he could read her thoughts of the involuntary mental picture, she violently shoved him away. "I didn't do that in a perverted way, I swear!" He cried defensively. Miroku noticed the traumatized expression on Sango's face and happened to catch a faint earful of what she could hear from her room. "Oooh, these walls are paper thin…" He said with a grin and was about to step further inside her room, but, she slapped him and slammed the door shut. "You're such a pervert!" She exclaimed and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. She didn't want to invade on Inuyasha and Kagome's privacy more than she already had; even though she hadn't meant to.

"Sango, let go of my ear!" Miroku pleaded. She released him when they were at the sidewalk. "It was necessary! You were listening in." She stated with her hands on her hips. "I couldn't help it!" He said. "Stop talking about it already! I'd like to forget it." She replied with a blush crossing her cheeks.

"I have homework to do, Sango! I have to go back inside!"

"Well, I can't and I have to make sure you're not going to be a pervert and go back to listen."

"Sango, I like to grope women not listen in on people-"

"Miroku!" -SMACK!-

"You can hang out in my room until they're-"

"No! I don't want you getting any ideas." She interrupted him again. "I'll do my homework on the dining table while you're in my room." Miroku suggested. "Okay, then." She finally agreed and marched back inside with him following closely behind her. He stared at her rear and reached out his hand; he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. She turned around and thwacked him on the head. "See what I'm talking about, you lecher!" She scolded and waited for him to walk in ahead of her.

-o-o-o-

Inuyasha fell limp next to Kagome; his chest heaving against her back. He briefly rested his head on the bend of her neck, then, butterfly kissed her shoulders, and rolled onto his back. Kagome lay her head on Inuyasha's muscular chest and listened to his heart beat calm down. Her breathing became even and the light headiness she felt started to subside. He wrapped an arm around her and caressed her forearm. A single white sheet that they had just practiced love on lay over their sweaty, entwined forms. She tilted her head upward to look into his handsome face.

She smiled, unable to hide how absolutely happy she was to be with him. He placed his hand under her chin and flicked his thumb across her cheek, then leaned down to kiss her affectionately, suckling her bottom lip and nipping it gently. She reached a hand up to one of his pointed ears. Her fingers brushed his velvety ear slightly and it twitched. She giggled and went to touch both his ears.

She remembered when she first encountered him when he was asleep on the dining room table and she couldn't suppress the desire to pet his ears. She stifled a laugh at the memory. A blush fell upon her cheeks. She released his ears and he looked curiously at her and asked, "why'd you stop?" She shrugged, a little embarrassed at her past actions, and looked down at her twiddling fingers. "Well, I was just thinking." She began. "About?" He asked as he held her closer to him and ran a hand through her soft, silky hair. She blushed and continued to avoid eye contact. "C'mon, Kagome, don't tell me you're shy after all we just did." The red glow on her cheeks deepened now with his comment.

"Uh…when I first moved in, I saw you asleep at the dinner table and…."

"and?"

"and, I couldn't help myself, you looked so cute there and I wanted to touch your ears."

"So?"

"So, I did."

He flashed back to that day. He had awakened to the feeling that someone had tugged at his ears. He thought he was dreaming and had seen Kikyo walking away. Now, he knew that it was real and none other than his precious Kagome had been the culprit. He looked away from her sharply with a "keh." She sat up alarmed, "You're not mad at me are you?" He could hear the desperation in her voice. Her eyes were wide with worry and she clenched the sheet to her heart.

He couldn't stand to see her look so distressed, so he couldn't go along playing angry with her. He took her in his arms and felt her relax in his arms and she tightly hugged him back. "You can touch my ears whenever you want." He whispered in her ear. She lightly giggled and added, "and anything else I want." "That goes for me, too." He replied. She blushed when he ran his hands all over her body.

"Oi, don't grope me in public like Miroku though." She jeered. Both their eyes widened and they shot glances at each other. "Shit! Miroku and Sango probably know what we've been up to." He said getting out of bed and slipping on red boxers and a white undershirt. "Oh, no!" Kagome gasped as she saw the time on the clock. "What, what is it!" He asked concerned and rushing to her side. "I have a homework assignment due tomorrow!" She exclaimed and leaped out of bed. She dressed quickly and felt arms slide around her waist.

She turned to face him and he kissed her soft and slow, the motion of their lips in perfect rhythm. He broke the kiss and lifted her up by her waist, his arms still wrapped around her. She peered down at him with her brown eyes lovingly. His view of her as he held her up was from her breasts up to her beautiful face. At that moment, he truly realized how much he cared about her; how much he loved her. She saw his wide smile fade into a serious slit. If it weren't for the gleam in his golden eyes, she would've thought that something was wrong.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly as he slowly let her slip through his hold and placed her feet back on the floor. Her hands remained on his shoulders. The sweet sound of his name from her lips sent chills all over him and he embraced her once again. She smiled beamingly in his hold. He didn't want to let her go, almost afraid that she would disappear the minute he did so. "Kagome." He whispered as he held her tighter. "I have homework. I'll be right back. I was gonna do my homework in your room." She said. "Can't your homework wait?" He asked. She laughed lightly and said, "Inuyasha! You have work to do, too." "Yeah, but I don't care about it." He replied. "I know. I'll be right back." She told him and he released her, then she went out the door.

Kagome came out into the hallway and she heard Miroku say, "finally you two are done. I can go to bed now." She blushed fiercely and replied, "what!" "Sango couldn't stay in her room 'cause she could hear you two going at it, so I had to give up my room 'til you were finished 'cause she wouldn't let me in my own room!" Miroku explained, then knocked on the door of his room. Sango came out and noticed Kagome was maroon. Sango blushed, too. Both girls couldn't make eye contact with each other. "I have to get my homework." Kagome said as she went straight to her room, avoiding the glares of her two friends.

Inuyasha stretched, yawned, and walked out into the hallway as well. Miroku stared at him with a huge grin painted across his face and eyed him admiringly. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at his best friend and snapped, "what!" "Oh, you sly dog." Miroku said, nudging his friend with his elbow. "Stop talking bullshit." Inuyasha replied.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, aren't you going to share details?"

"What the hell!"

"I know about you and Kagome, so spill!"

"You pervert! I'm not telling you anything! How do you know anyway?"

"Sango overheard, you know, these walls aren't sound proof."

"What!"

Miroku dodged Inuyasha's blow to his head and chuckled. "Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Miroku, cut it out," Sango said, "stop embarrassing him." "Yeah, at least I'm gettin' some!" Inuyasha remarked to Miroku. "Hey! I'm getting some!" Miroku shot back, then he realized what he said. "What! You pervert! At least Inuyasha and Kagome are in a relationship!" Sango scolded and slapped Miroku. "Sango, wait! I may have fooled around with other girls, but you have my heart!" Miroku claimed as he followed after Sango into the kitchen. "Idiot." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Kagome could hear the ruckus down the hallway. She poked her head outside the door to see what was going on. "C'mon, Kagome, aren't you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently from his doorway. "I'm just checking to make sure I have what I need for the assignment." She replied. "Feh. Just hurry up, would ya." He stated and went back in his room. "What's the rush?" She asked herself as she carried her backpack to his room. "You're not going to do it again, are you two?" Sango asked, annoyed. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed his door shut. "Fine, then, Kagome I'm going in your room!" Sango's muffled voice said from the other side of the door. "Go ahead!" Kagome replied nicely.

Kagome heard Inuyasha curse under his breath at his homework. She laughed a little. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You; you get so frustrated." She replied with a soft smile. "What?" He growled. She went over to where he was sitting at his desk and seductively said, "I know what you need." "What's that?" He asked. She straddled her legs on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, then, pecked him on the lips. He caught her mouth with his.

She broke the kiss, his eyes half lidded, and she asked, "feel better?" Then, climbed off of him. His eyes shot open and he uttered, "huh?" "We need to get back to work." She simply said and returned to her spot on the floor. "Bitch." He grumbled. "What did you call me!" She angrily snapped. "You can't just tease me like that!" He snarled and crawled over to her.

He had her arms pinned over her head with one of his hands. He knelt over her, her legs between his knees, and he was hunched over her butterfly kissing her cheeks, lips, then down her neck. She smiled with delight, feeling sublime as his free hand caressed her body. It happened so fast, she didn't know exactly how she ended up in this vulnerable position. When he had come to her area on the floor, she put up a playful fight to keep him away from her; not that she could put up much of one even if she was being serious because he was much faster and stronger than her.

There was a knock on the door. They tried to ignore it, but it continued. "Dammit!" Inuyasha groaned loudly and got up off Kagome and swung the door open, "WHAT!" It was Koga, "Hey, Mutt-face, where's Kagome?" "Feh! What the hell do you care?" Inuyasha remarked. "I want to talk to her, runt," Koga said, "I know she's here because I went to her room and it was Sango. She told me she's here, so make it easier and-" "I'm right here!" Kagome blurted, standing up abruptly, and smoothing out her skirt. "Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "It's fine, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha crossed his arms and angrily said, "make it quick; we have an assignment due tomorrow." _Now he cares about homework._ Kagome thought.

Kagome followed Koga to the kitchen. Inuyasha stood guard in his doorway, eyeing the two carefully with a scowl. "What is it, Koga?" Kagome asked. "I just wanted to thank you." Koga said.

"For what?"

"For having lunch with me that day."

"Uh, Koga-"

"Wait, let me finish. If you hadn't agreed to have lunch with me, Ayame and I wouldn't have hit it off."

Kagome smiled brightly at what he said. "So, you found you really did like her!" Kagome exclaimed, clasping her hands together happily. She loved to play matchmaker. She had been wanting to get Miroku and Sango together next.

Koga blushed lightly and looked away, saying, "well, yeah. But, Kagome, I loved you and a part of my heart will always belong to you." He grabbed one of her hands and Kagome smiled nervously. "Hey, I told you to keep your hands off her!" Inuyasha barked, running over to Koga. "Dog breath, get away. I'm talking to Kagome." Koga snapped. Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Inuyasha! Don't be so jealous." Kagome scolded. "Jealous! Of him! Keh!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. To insult Inuyasha further, Koga said, "Kagome, you need to stop hanging around this jerk so much. You're starting to smell like him." Kagome blushed, looked down, and said, "Well, Koga, I'm with Inuyasha now."

Hearing those words come from her made Inuyasha's pulse race. He knew it was a fact, but to hear it spoken made it sweeter and more tangible. "Well, Kagome. I hope you'll be happy," he sincerely replied and turned to Inuyasha threateningly, "Listen, you punk, if I find out you break Kagome's heart I'm going to rip you limb from limb and-" "Whatever! It's not like you can lay a dirty hand on me." Inuyasha said smugly. "Try me." Koga challenged. "Any time, any where." Inuyasha shot back. "Okay, I'm going to go do my homework. Best wishes to you and Ayame. See you." Kagome chimed in and went back to Inuyasha's room. Just then, Koga's cell phone rang. It was Ayame. "See you later, Mutt face." He said to Inuyasha and took off.

Inuyasha came back to his room, cursing about Koga. Kagome embraced Inuyasha from behind. "Don't be so mad, Inuyasha. You're the only one for me." She whispered. He turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she held onto him dearly. Whenever he was with her he couldn't help, but feel calm and relaxed. It felt so natural to have her. For the first time in his life he didn't feel lonely and felt he belonged somewhere. "Kagome," he said turning to face her, "where were we?" She smiled and giggled as he lifted her up bridal style and placed her on the soft bed where she would spend the rest of the night with Inuyasha.

-0-0-0-The next day-0-0-0-

It was warm. The sun was high in the light blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Most of the people on campus were concentrated at the lawn at the center of campus. There were plenty of signs with different arrangements of various Greek letters. Kagome stayed clear. She had no interest whatsoever in joining a sorority. She laughed to herself, she couldn't imagine Inuyasha in a fraternity. He'd probably beat up more than half the guys in the frat house. Miroku on the other hand would join hoping to meet tons of girls. Luckily, Sango made sure she kept him occupied running errands with her.

Inuyasha wasn't one for public displays of affection just yet, so he casually went his separate way from Kagome to his next class. She had no problem with it, she knew he would come around on his own time. Besides, he gave her plenty of affection in private to make up for it. She blushed slightly at the thought. Suddenly, a familiar person caught her eye. Standing amongst the recruiting sororities was a woman with long, flowing, black hair tied back in a loose pony tail. It was Kikyo.

Kikyo stood with her sorority sisters. She was smiling and felt truly happy to be there. The rent was much cheaper to live in the Kappa Alpha Gamma House (a/n: I just threw together whatever Greek letters, so don't get offended, get excited, or think I'm in a sorority or something, I just needed to put Kikyo somewhere, so that's all. Thank you.) and she was finally somewhere she felt accepted. Needless to say, Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo had joined a sorority. However, at the same time, it seemed to suit her.

Kagome came home finally after a long day of school and work. Inuyasha still wasn't home yet from his job, so she went to her room to put down her backpack. Then, went to the kitchen to make a late dinner where Naraku was talking to Kaede. She stopped at the corner of the hallway to listen in. The guy was so anti social and rude, she wondered why he would even talk to Kaede. Kaede was the manager of the house, maybe he was sucking up for some reason. Kagome listened.

Naraku mentioned where he had been the time he was away a few months ago(a/n: in Ch. 5 Naraku was gone for about a week-I bet no one cared lol, anyway...) He had gone to Kyoto to visit a woman named Rumiko Takahashi. She was a talented manga artist and writer. He had seen her about making a live action movie if should would script it; he was a film major after all.

Surely enough, she had written a story about a priestess guarding a sacred jewel and the demons that came after her for it. (a/n: you all MUST know the entire summary of the Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale story, which is why all of you even read/write fan fiction, I don't have to put the whole INUYASHA summary here, now do I? I hope not :-p -hey if I put INUYASHA in caps it's not a grammar mistake on my Microsoft Word, but if I put it normal: Inuyasha, it is a spelling error, how strange. SORRY! Back to the story.) So, he spent most of his time making sound effects for the movie. _Those were the strange sounds from Naraku's room! _Kagome thought.

Naraku continued to speak, "I was going to borrow film equipment from school to shoot some amateur footage of some scenes I had modeled, but it turned out that she thinks I would be better as a director and leave the filming to people she has selected. I am telling you this because I must move to Kyoto. I will no longer be able to live here, however, I have a tenant ready to replace me." "Well, I appreciate you giving your 30 day notice, however Sesshomaru and I must approve of who you have chosen to replace you."Kaede said. "I have already given Sesshomaru a call," Naraku stated, "I have told him what I've told you and he arranged for an interview with the potential tenant next week." "Very well, then," Kaede said with a nod, "it is all settled then." Kagome bolted back to her room as she heard Naraku start to walk her way. She didn't want him to catch her eavesdropping.

-Day to Interview the Possible New Tenant-

Whether Sesshomaru and Kaede approved of the woman or not, Naraku was still moving out and they needed a tenant to occupy that room. It was the largest and most expensive room in the house. Sesshomaru certainly didn't want to lose any money. Sure, he owned his own mansion already, but he had adopted a young girl named Rin he had to support, not to mention himself, Jakken and Ah-un. Property taxes weren't exactly cheap and neither was sending Rin to a private school.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango in the backyard by the pool. Kaede had asked them all if they could please keep out of the way as to not influence the interview. They didn't want the young woman to feel uncomfortable, become too acquainted with them if they didn't choose her, or show any dislike for her. Inuyasha couldn't care less who moved in. Sango and Kagome liked the fact that another female would be accompanying them. So did Miroku, but obviously not for the same reasons.

Kaede approached the group after the young woman had left. "She's moving in at the end of the month." Kaede informed. "Who is she?" Kagome inquired. "More important, what's she like?" Miroku asked. Sango clenched her teeth and groaned loudly at him. "She is a relative of Naraku. Her name is Kagura." Kaede replied. Miroku immediately became disinterested. "She moves in at the end of the month." Kaede added. None of them seemed anxious to meet her now.

Once Kagura had moved in, she wasn't home much because she wanted to enjoy her newfound freedom of living on her own, though Naraku called her constantly to keep her on check. She would be starting her Junior year at the college having transferred from Kyoto. Naraku and she had swapped living arrangements. Soon, her older sister, Kanna- though she appeared only to be a child- was sent to live with Kagura; which, added an extra hundred dollars (a/n: I'd put it in Yen, but I don't know how much that is, Gomen.) to her rent.

Inuyasha and the others didn't interact with her. They were introduced to her, but she wasn't too friendly. Frankly, she smelled too much like Naraku and it bothered Inuyasha. She didn't really resemble Naraku. She had dark black hair tied up in a high, short pony tail. The pony tail was so short, it almost looked like a bun. She wore dark pink, almost a magenta eye shadow to match her reddish-dark pink like eyes.

When the Inuyasha gang wasn't working or in school, they spent time with each other. Mostly, they'd end up pairing off; Inuyasha with Kagome and Sango with Miroku. Sango and Miroku soon became close that they even went on a double date with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome could see Sango had feelings for Miroku and he finally came around to telling her that he had feelings for her, too. "It's about time." Inuyasha had said. "You're one to talk." Miroku had sarcastically replied.

Soon, two years had passed and Inuyasha and Miroku had graduated from the Tokyo University they had attended since the day they moved into the house. They were the first to move out and get their own apartments. The tenant to replace Inuyasha was Jakotsu. When Miroku moved out, Bankotsu moved into his room.

Next, was Sango's turn to graduate. Instead of getting her own place, Miroku had proposed to Sango and she would be moving into his apartment. Sango blushed knowing what it would mean to be sharing a bed with Miroku, but she loved him and couldn't imagine a better situation. Sango put in her 30 day notice the day after her graduation- if she didn't give a 30 day notice, she wouldn't get her 500 dollar deposit back. It had been decided by Kaede and Sesshomaru-after having Kagura beg them-that Kanna would get Sango's room once she was moved out. Naraku was making plenty of money with his career as a Director that he could pay for Kanna to live there. Kagura refused to allow Naraku to pay anything for her, fearing it would clash with her personal freedom.

Sango's 30 days were finally up. Miroku helped Sango carry out her things that she had boxed up a few nights before. Inuyasha had already helped him carry out her dresser and bed, now there were only her boxed belongings left. Miroku wiped the sweat off his brow and commented, "girls have so much stuff." "Suck it up, Miroku, there's not much left." Inuyasha stated. "It's going to be lonely without you here, Sango." Kagome said. Sango started to giggle. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Would ya shut up, Sango!" Inuyasha snapped. Sango couldn't control herself any longer and busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked again, this time a little more demanding.

Sango wiped the tears from her eyes and apologized. "C'mon, Inuyasha, how long are you going to wait?" Miroku asked quietly so only he could hear. Kagome was distracted by Sango. "Alright, already! You and Sango go wait in your car." Inuyasha said. "Come, my dear Sango." Miroku said as he put an arm around her waist. "Kagome, would you go back inside, I left one more box in there." Sango said. "Sure." She replied and went in. "Sango, you nearly blew it." Miroku said. "I know," Sango said, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Kagome entered Sango's room and there was one last box. She went to lift it and found that it was EXTREMELY light. "It's empty." Kagome said, a perplexed expression on her pretty face. "Kagome." Inuyasha said from behind her. "I don't know, but Sango wants this empty-" she was caught mid-sentence with a kiss. The carboard box fell on the floor as the kiss suddenly deepened. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her feet off the ground, as he took her in his arms, and pulling her close to his body. The kiss was passionate, hard yet soft, and sensitive all at once. Her heart fluttered, excitement and surprise rushed through her. She was completely taken by his love all over again. The kiss ended and she felt light headed, breathy, and dazed. She smiled, blushing like a school girl with a crush. Before she could utter even a sigh a velvety red box was presented to her.

She opened it up and inside was a silver, shining key. "It's for our new studio apartment," Inuyasha said, "I had put in your 30 days when Sango did. Unlike Sango, Kaede can keep her mouth shut long enough." "I had no idea." Kagome muttered, almost breathless. She wouldn't be moving in with him, they would be getting their very own apartment together. Kagome smiled brightly and thrust her arms around her wonderful hanyou. "Y-you're not disappointed it wasn't a ring?" He stammered. She looked up into his amber eyes lovingly and sincerely said, "not at all! I'm only 21!" She added jokingly, "though, you're probably getting up there in age and probably wanna settle down." He narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't care that he was angry and she smacked a kiss right on his lips. He kissed her back right before she pulled away.

Sango and Miroku appeared behind them. Sango asked, "Well? Are you ready?" "No, I have to pack!" Kagome said. "You don't have many things. Miroku and I boxed most of it while you were helping move out stuff and Inuyasha kept you in here." Sango replied. "We're actually lucky you didn't go back in your room." Miroku said. "I wouldn't have been able to! I was so caught up moving her things!" Kagome said with bright smile. "Well, c'mon, Miroku. We gotta move more furniture." Inuyasha said. Miroku groaned audibly. "It's just a desk!" Kagome said. "Oh, what a relief." Miroku said with a hint of sarcasm.

-0-o-0-

Kagome looked out the window of her new home. She and Inuyasha had just come back from visiting her mother, Sota, and grandpa. Her family was thrilled that she had moved in with Inuyasha. When they had met him over two years ago, they had taken a great liking to him-well, except her grandpa at first. He tried to exorcize Inuyasha. All around, Inuyasha liked them as well; even though her mother had grabbed Inuyasha's ears the first time they met wondering if they were real. Kagome had once again remembered doing that, too, though she didn't admit that to anyone except Inuyasha. "Like mother, like daughter." Inuyasha had said under his breath to Kagome at the dinner table.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, snapping her out of her musings. "I was just thinking." She replied with a pleasant sigh. The stars glistened like pieces of jewels scattered across the clear, midnight blue sky. "About me?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She nodded in response. Inuyasha was thinking, too about the way he would propose to Kagome in the near future.

00000-FIN-0000

A/N: Well, that's it everyone! I hope it was a joy and didn't disappoint. I also hope it didn't get cheesy…The length of this chapter was the length of 2 that I normally write. I hope it didn't seem choppy. I realized that I could've made this go on for a few more chapter, but school starts and I HAD to finish it! Well, thank you all my loyal and lovely readers and reviewers! You are what made this fic worth writing and your support made it a real joy! It's been grand and this is THE MOST REVIEWS and HITS I have EVER gotten! THANK YOU! So many of you have added me to your favorites, it's wonderful! I feel all giddy! Lol…Thank you BUNCHES Minna in advance for reading and/or reviewing! See you around, Michi4.


	11. You Are Cordially Invited

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango

Invite you to read the sequel to In With the New, "**A New Addition**."

Thanks for making this fic such a hit and I hope you like the sequel just as much. It's a work in progress, but chapters one and two are up now! I may take a while to update, but I ALWAYS finish my fics. You can count on it! Thank you, Michi4.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. are that of Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
